Whole Lot of History
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: When Callie and her family visit Seattle, Arizona is faced with a situation she never thought she would be in again.
1. Chapter 1

"hey Zona" the brunette scrub nurse smirked seductively as she passed the blonde surgeon in thepediatrics corridor.

"hey Tara" Arizona smirked despite internally cringing at the nickname the brunette that she had been seeing for the last few weeks was determined to call her, she guessed that in time if things got serious the name would grow on her, despite her hating it… for now though she would just grin and bear it.

"are we still on for this weekend?" Tara winked suggestively causing Arizona to blush slightly as she recalled the brunette messaging her just last night with an in depth description of what their plans were or more accurately what Tara's plans were for her.

"as much as I would love to keep those plans, and trust me... I really want to keep those plans... Cal called this morning to let me know that she was in town for the next week and asked if I wanted to spend some time with Sofia... im really sorry but can we rain check?" Arizona asked hopefully, letting her dimples pop because she knew that no woman who dated her could resist those dimples.

"sure... though you owe me, big time" Tara grinned suggestively as she stroked the back of her finger over the back of Arizona's hand and watched as the blonde inwardly groaned at her advances.

"I promise I will make it up to you" Arizona smiled as she pulled her hand away and tried to take a calming breath. For the first time in the year since her family had moved to New York, she actually felt like there was a possibility she could come to love someone... maybe not as much as she had loved Calliope, because that was never going to happen, but the fact that she could even imagine herself letting Tara into her heart as well as her bed was a giant step for her.

Over the past year, she had allowed herself a month to mourn the physical loss of Callie, she had found herself dashing into on call rooms endless times as the tears she fought desperately to evade ignored her plea's and ran down her face anyway. And still, even to this day when she called for an Ortho consult on one of her case's and Callie wasn't the person to arrive, she could still feel the twinge of pain ripping through her heart. She knew she would never stop loving Callie, she knew that she had not just lost, but allowed the best two things to ever happen to her walk out of her life.. But on the few occasions she saw Callie, and saw how healthy and content she looked, she couldn't help but be happy for her, content in the knowledge that even if she wasn't the one making her Ortho goddess happy, at least she was happy, and that was what mattered to her.

"Earth to Zona... where did you just go?" Tara asked when she finally got the blondes attention back on her.

"oh... I umm... I was just looking forward to spending some time with Sof" Arizona offered nervously, she hated trailing off into day dreams of her ex, especially when in the company of Tara, but often found it was something she just couldn't help. She wracked her mind for something to say something to move the conversation along after her awkward daydream, but the sound of her pager from her lab coat pocket beeping incessantly saved her from any further awkwardness.

Grabbing the pager, she glanced at the screen before flashing it towards the scrub nurse with an apologetic smile before turning on her heel and rushing down to the ambulance bay where she was required to wait for an incoming trauma.

"what do we have Hunt?" Arizona asked as she spun around to let Amelia Shepherd tie the back of her gown.

"two buses on route. One with a 39 year old female, numerous traumas and in bad shape from a MVP, second with a 7 year old female with the same injuries. I believe they are mother and daughter. Other buses inbound with other patients, however these two are the critical ones" Owen offered all the information he had so far before spinning around at the sound of the sirens getting closer and within seconds two ambulances rushed into the bays.

Arizona watched as the first ambulance opened and her heart stopped as Penny jumped out covered in blood, instantly seeing Arizona and bursting into tears as the paramedics grabbed the gurney and began removing it from the ambulance as one paramedic knelt on the bed giving chest compressions to her little girl.

"what the fuck happened?" Arizona finally found her voice as she glared at Penny, unable to watch the life draining from her daughter for one more second.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know... I don't... one minute we were just driving and laughing and then all of a sudden I woke up and... and... jesus... Callie" Penny sobbed as Arizona followed her eye line to see her ex on a gurney being pulled from the ambulance in the exact same condition she had been after Arizona had proposed and the subsequently driven into the back of a wagon that had been sitting in the road illegally parked.

"Calliope" Arizona released on a breath as she watched her ex wife being pushed through the trauma room doors and out of sight. She turned back to her daughter and the paramedics who were watching her expectantly.

"Penny, you go and you stay with Cal and you page me every single detail, you do not leave her side, do her hear me?" Arizona snapped at the red head who nodded nervously before dashing to follow her girlfriend.

"she's crashing Dr Robbins" a paramedic called as he began compressions again from the side of the gurney waiting.

"move" Arizona yelled as she dashed onto the bed awkwardly as her prosthetic didn't bend in the way she needed it too as she took over the compressions as the paramedic focussed on depressing the breathing bag at the right times.

"get me into a damn OR now" Arizona ordered as the gurney began to move and she detached herself from her daughter beneath her and put on her professional face, looking at the broken face below her like it was anyone elses face and not the face that was imprinted on her heart and soul.

"Robbin's you cant be on this case" Bailey ordered as she saw the gurney wheeling past her, having heard the news of her two favorite latina's having been rushed in.

"then get me Karev and tell him to get his ass here yesterday" Arizona snapped, not caring that she was speaking to the woman who could have her fired in an instant.

Bailey didn't even retaliate, instead she spun on her heel and dashed into the operating room she knew Karev was in, scrubbing in as quickly as possible, she dashed into the room causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy

"Karev... it's Sofia, she's in OR6 and right now, Robbins is on top of her keeping her heart going, get out of here and I'll finish up for you" Bailey had barely finished 'OR6' before Karev dropped his instruments on the floor, ripped his gown and gloves off and dashed out of the room to his god daughter's side.

"Robbins, move" Karev ordered as he dashed into the room after scrubbing in and getting gowned up.

"I cant, every time I stop compressions her heart stops... if I move, she's dead Alex" Arizona sobbed from on top of her daughter, glancing to her best friend with eyes so full of fear it made Alex want to cry himself.

"Arizona you listen to me, this is how this is going to work... you do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you. You do not question me, you do not second guess me and you do not let Bailey know that I didn't get your ass kicked out of here... understood?" Alex ordered as he began moving around the bed and inspecting the monitors and obvious injuries on the little body.

"you're in charge... just save her Alex" Arizona begged.

"some one page me cardio 911, and I want ortho in here too... GO!" Alex yelled.

Arizona blanked out as she focussed on keeping her compressions up and doing exactly what Alex demanded of her, too scared that if she did a single thing wrong she would be removed from the room and from Sofia's side.

"Robbin's I need you off the bed" Alex ordered.

"I need someone to help, my prosthetic is jammed" Arizona sobbed. Alex glared at in intern who jumped forward to help Arizona down without interrupting her compressions.

"Dr Robbin's, I need you to stop the compressions... Sofia's heart will stop for a few moments, but only until I get her chest opened and get inside" Maggie demanded, following Alex's tone and strategy for speaking to the mother.

"Ok..." Arizona agreed with trembling hands that kept compressing despite her attempts to stop. They moved on their own free will.

"Arizona... I need you to stop so I can fix this" Maggie snapped, trying to break Arizona from her trance.

"I cant... If I stop my daughters heart is literally going to stop beating... I cant" Arizona sobbed as she felt Alex's hands wrap around hers, covering her pale hands in Sofia's blood.

"Robbin's, were going to get her back, you did a good job, but now Pierce is here, I need you to get out so I can save my god daughter" Alex offered a pathetic wink as he tried to sooth his best friend.

"Alex please... I need to be by her side, I need her to know that I'm right here with her" Arizona begged, tears streaming down her face.

"you hold that hand right there, and if I tell you to move, you move... got it?" Alex asked as Arizona nodded gratefully and grabbed her daughters hand softly. "Somebody get Dr Robbins Scrubbed in" Alex ordered as he got back to work, trying to ignore what Maggie was doing to the little girls heart as he focussed on all of her other injuries.

Arizona was snapped from her silent prayers as a pager went off, one of the scrub nurses read out a 911 for cardio in OR2 and Arizona knew instantly from the millisecond glance that Maggie gave her, that the 911 was Callie.

"is Sofia stable right now?" Arizona asked nervously as Maggie nodded.

"then go..." Arizona snapped as she jumped up and dashed into the scrub room to prepare herself incase she was needed for Sofia in an emergency. Dashing back into the OR with her hands up Alex glanced over his shoulder at her as a nurse scrubbed her in.

"what the hell Robbin's" Alex snapped returning back to the ruptured spleen he was fixing as other residents and interns worked on other injuries.

"if her heart gives out again, I need to be ready... im just being prepared Karev... I just need to feel like im prepared" Arizona offered as she sat back at Sofia's side and kissed the pale hand before her.

"fine... but you don't move unless I give you permission" Alex smiled softly behind his mask.


	3. Chapter 3

"what happened?" Pierce asked as she dashed into the room to see Owen with defibrilators on Callies chest as a nurse scrubbed her in.

"her heart just stopped, weve gotten her back three times... how's Sofia?" Owen asked with his stomach in his mouth.

"she had an aortic tear, I repaired it... if Robbin's hadnt have been so stubborn and sat doing compressions for twenty minutes she wouldn't have made it. Shes sat by her side holding her hand" Maggie sighed sadly as she rushed to Callie's side, grabbing the scalpel and opening Callie's chest.

"Robbin's is still in there?" Bailey asked as she dashed into the room half scrubbed in.

"umm... Bailey... she isn't in the way..." Maggie offered as she tried to focus on finding the problem with Callie's heart.

"for the love of... do I not teach you people anything" Bailey grumbled as she made her way back out of the door.

"Bailey leave her!" Maggie snapped, her eyes shooting to Bailey nervously who spun on her heel to look at the surgeon who had just dared to snap at her. "I promise you, she isnt in the way... infact if she hadn't have been in that room, Sofia wouldn't have made it... Alex has her under control, she just needs to hold Sofia's hand and be there for her, and Sofia needs it too... please... just let her stay, i will take all responsibility if anything goes wrong" Maggie shrugged as the other doctors glanced at her as she worked hard on Callie.

"fine... but you speak to me like that again Dr Peirce, and I don't care who your father is... you got me" Bailey glared at her.

"I got you, Dr Bailey" Maggie threw over her shoulder.

Bailey ducked out of the room and ducked into Sofia's room to see Karev working hard and dominating the room, ordering his fellow surgeons in how to proceed. Amongst the madness was a very pale Arizona who was watching Sofia's face intently, oblivious to everything going on around her unless someone asked her to move or hold something, to which she complied instantly.

"Dr Karev... how are we going in here?" Bailey asked, causing Alex to jump slightly when he realised they had been caught out.

"she's stable, we have most of the internal injures under control or taken care of. Amelia was just in to take care of running some scans herself and has gone to collect the screens for any brain or head injuries. Dr Pierce got her heart working again and so far it has been pumping strong and hard... I think we might be out of the woods" Alex informed her without looking.

"very well Dr Karev... don't think im not angry about your decision to break a very specific rule... but I will let it slide for now" Bailey smiled softly at Arizona who glanced at her nervously.

"Callie?" She practically whispered, too scared to talk.

"Peirce is fixing whatever it is that keeps causing her to code. Owen is in there making sure she is getting the best care... we will do everything we can Arizona" Bailey smiled sadly.

"did anyone check Penny out?" Arizona asked absentmindedly causing Alex to glance at her questioningly.

"she wont move from the OR, she is stood in the corner refusing to move because you will kick her ass if she does" Bailey scoffed at how Callie's ex had Callie's current wrapped around her little finger.

Arizona could only sigh in annoyance at the need to be pulled away from her daughters side to sort Penny out.

"Alex... if I leave Sofia's side for ten minutes... I swear to god, you better have her still alive when I get back" Arizona warned, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"I've got her Riz, go check on your woman" Alex winked playfully, he knew it must have been killing Arizona to not be with Callie right now, so this was a perfect excuse to distract her incase Amelia came back with bad news.

Arizona nodded thoughtfully before motioning for Bailey to lead the way, moving into OR2, Arizona took a few more moments to scrub back in, watching the broken woman on the operating table as her hands went through the motions without any thought needed.

"you know Dr Robbin's... if I didn't know better, I would say that right now your looking very much like a woman who is watching her wife fight for her life... and let me remind you that I have seen you like that before so I know that look" Bailey gave her a questioning eyebrow as Arizona quickly glanced sideways to her.

"I need her to live Bailey... I can live in a world where I don't see her every day, I can live in a world where I'm not the one making her happy... I can live in a world where the only time I see that beautiful smile of her's is when I close my eyes at night... but i cant live in a world where she isnt under the same sky... I need her to live, because I cant do this without her... i cant... I need her to live" Arizona broke down and Bailey pulled her into her arms and let the blonde break down completely. Several moments passed before she felt Arizona take a deep breath and nod against her shoulder.

"thankyou" Arizona whispered.

"get in there and tell her exactly what you just told me because she needs to hear it right now to make it through this surgery" Bailey ordered as she pulled the door open for the blonde and motioned for a scrub nurse to gown her up.

"Dr Brown, could you please escort Dr Blake for a exam and make sure any injuries are taken care of please" Arizona ordered an intern who moved towards the woman he guessed was Dr Blake who just shook her head refusing to go.

"Penny, go... please. If she pull's through this only to find out you had a brain bleed and I didn't make sure you were taken care of, shes going to kick my ass while spitting all kinds of random Spanish at me, so please, for my sake... go, get checked over and I will be here till you get back" Arizona ordered softly, watching as Penny nodded acceptance of the demand and began to leave.

"Sofia?" She asked almost as a second thought.

"is going to be just fine, because she has Dr Karev treating her and he knows that if he lets anything happen to her then he will die a very slow and painful death at my own hands" Arizona smiled softly showing Penny she was feeling more confident than she really felt. When the redhead had left the OR, she walked to the head of Callies bed and looked down at the woman who was completely broken.

"how is Sofia's heart going Dr Robbins?" Maggie asked, noticing Arizona's façade beginning to crumble again.

"strong... very strong..." Arizona smiled at her thankfully, Maggie offering her a wink in return before returning to Callie's heart.

"have you found out what's wrong" Arizona asked nervously.

"she seems to have something similar to what Sofia had believe it or not... I'm in the process of fixing it up, then all I need to do is close her heart up and she should have a very strong beat too" Maggie said almost monotonously as if she were going through a proceedure with a student.

"that's good... she need's her heart strong, it's a big heart and she needs it strong" Arizona muttered to herself as she knelt down next to Callie's face and kissed her hairline softly through her mask.

"Calliope, what the hell happened to no more crashes" Arizona scoffed as a tear rolled down her face. "Im not going to beg you to make it because I know you will... if you made It through last time, you can do it again... but I am going to warn you that im going to be giving you hell about this, we promised no more car crashes and no more plane crashes" Arizona murmured to herself, glancing up as Callie's heart stopped again and she heard Maggie swear.

Without a second thought, she jumped up and looked into Callie's chest cavity, instantly seeing that Maggie's stitches had torn and blood was gushing from Callie's heart.

"suction" Maggie ordered, swearing as she fought to seal up the hole, but couldn't get a good position to stitch it properly.

"hand me some damn sutres" Arizona snapped at a nurse beside her without looking, without any thought she plunged her hands into Callie's chest, quickly relieving Maggie of her fight and taking over from a better position and allowing Maggie to focus on why her stitches has burst.

"I need you to do bigger stiches Robbin's, it seems her heart tissue is weak so were going to have to be very careful with how we seal it up" Maggie guided as she let Arizona be useful and watched in wonder as the blonde worked effortlesly.

"wait till you wake up and I have to tell you that I actually fixed your heart for you" Arizona mused loudly causing several of the surgeons to laugh.

"now... this hole has been sealed... that's the last scare Calliope because you convinced me to be a mother, there is no way in hell you are leaving me to be a single widowed mother... so get your shit together so they can close you up and get you in the ICU so I can start taking care of both of my girls" Arizona ordered as she snipped the end of the sutures and handed her tools to the nurse, glancing at Maggie to make sure she had done a good job and Callie was out of the rough. Maggie nodded proudly at her.

"what happened?" Penny asked as she entered the room to see Arizona covered in Callie's blood.

"She decided to be an idiot and give us all a scare, but its all ok now... your tests?" Arizona asked, only half caring about Penny's condition.

"just a concussion and a dislocated shoulder... that's it" Penny smiled thankfully to Arizona for being so caring and considerate towards her.

"good... now you stay here with the drama queen and make sure she doesn't try to steal the show again, I will go check in on Sof, and I will see you in ICU soon" Arizona smiled tightly before leaving the room and not giving Penny the opportunity to reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"hey" Penny smiled apologetically as she woke Arizona up from her position curled up in the chair where she could oversee and monitor both latina's. "You should head home and get some real sleep and have a shower, I can take it from here" Penny offered.

"no im not going anywhere till they are both awake" Arizona forced a smile as she refused the offer to go once again. Penny nodded meekly before returning to Callie's side and taking the hand not in a cast in her own before kissing it lightly, Arizona had to tear her eyes away as she felt tears filling in her eyes.

Deciding to take a distraction, she moved to the bottom of Sofia's bed and grabbed her charts, glancing over the page before inspecting the machines hooked up to her and nodding approvingly before moving to the bottom of Callie's bed and going through the same process.

"everything looking good Dr?" Penny asked in jest.

"seem's to be, its just a waiting game till they wake up, but you know that... they are so pumped full of pain meds and stuff that we could be in for a long wait" Arizona sighed as she sat carefully on the edge of Sofia's bed and stroked her hair tenderly and lovingly.

"I know the longer they sleep right now the better for them... but I kind of just need them both to wake up so I know they are ok" Penny confessed, receiving a knowing and agreeing nod from Arizona.

"hey you" Arizona turned to the door to see Tara stood there with two bunches of flowers.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Arizona forced a smile as she greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"I decided to check in on you and make sure you had gotton some sleep and had eaten" Tara smiled as she produced a bag of Chinese take out with several containers from behind her back. "I thought the two of you could probably use some food about now" Tara offered as she smiled towards the redhead on the opposite side of the room who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"that's really sweet of you" Arizona smiled. "This is Penny, Callie's partner" Arizona introduced. "Penny this is Tara my..." Arizona trailed off nervously.

"casual dater" Tara offered with a smile, noticing Arizona's unease at referring to her as a girlfriend infront of her family who had just been through a traumatic experience.

"anyway... the food is for you two, the flowers are for the two equally stunning patients, and now I need to head off because I just pulled a 30 hour shift and I'm about to pass out" Tara smiled softly as she placed the food and flowers on Sofia's bedside table before pulling Arizona into a quick hug.

"look after yourself and if you need anything at all just call or message ok?" Tara more demanded than asked.

"sure... and thankyou for the food... and the flowers... definite brownie points" Arizona forced a smile, unable to brush the brunette off like she felt the need too after she had done something so kind and thoughtful for her and her girls.

Once Tara had left, Arizona busied herself putting the flowers in vases beside each bed and serving up some food for her and Penny, smiling shyly at the redhead as she handed her the food.

"you know... it's really hard to be around you sometimes... I know what you and Cal had is in the past... but... I see the way you look at her..." Penny trailed off nervously.

"Penny, don't... let's just focus on getting these two awake and better ok?" Arizona practically demanded as she fought back her tears.

"sure... just... I love her too Arizona... both of them" Penny sighed.

"I know... I really do. But... look my emotions are all over the place right now and I don't know how to deal with this situation... I can't think about all of that, I just need them both to be ok" Arizona admitted as she moved the food around the plate, having no appetite.

Penny accepted the answer and let the conversation go as she forced some food into her mouth and grimaced as her stomach protested. After two hours had passed without any change, Penny announced that she was going to go call Callie's parents to let them know what was going on, Arizona nodded, unable to verbalize that she wanted to be the one to call Carlos, she wanted to be the one still that held that right.

Penny left the room and after a few moments Arizona sighed and got up to check over the charts and monitors once more, even though she already knew what both sets her daughter lightly on her head she moved over to Callies bed and sat down meekly beside her.

"Cal... you need to pull through this. I can't do this without you, last time we sat like this I begged you to live, and I promised myself that I wouldn't need to ever do that again... but I am... I'm begging you... live... live please... I need you to live... I can't live in a world without you, even if it's a world where I aren't allowed to love you anymore, even if it's a world where I can't be your wife... I can't be your love... I need this to be a world where your alive somewhere in it... so please... for me... for our daughter... live... please just live" Arizona sobbed as she rested her head carefully against Callie's chest and reveled in the sound of the heart beating beneath her ear.

She was disturbed by the sound of a chair and smiled sheepishly at Penny who had sat down and pretended to not see the scene before her.

"you ok?" Penny asked nervously.

"would you hate me if I said I wasn't?" Arizona scoffed more at herself as she straightened herself up but didn't remove herself from Callie's side.

"would you hate me if I said yes" Penny smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm way out of line here" Arizona offered as she stood up and moved back to Sofia's side.

"she still loves you, you know" Penny offered several moments later, her voice hoarse from the emotion, causing Arizona to look up to her nervously. "She think's I don't see it... she thinks she hides it so well... but she doesn't. She may love me..." Penny trailed off thoughtfully. "But I know deep down I will never have all of her heart because it already belongs to you, and I promised myself that I would be ok with that... that I could live with having whatever was left over... but... you have that same look too.. You still love her" Penny stated more than asked, Arizona not needing to answer, the look in her eyes and all over her face was answer enough.

"why did you let her leave with me?" Penny asked eventually, needing to know the answer, she watched the internal battle raging inside of Arizona as she tried to formulate a response.

"I just... I need... I need for her to be happy. Yes I love her, I love her with all of my heart and soul... but I didn't make her happy and I need her to be happy, she deserves to be happy... and if I had to let her go.. Go be with you in New York then... as long as she is happy, I can live with that" Arizona offered honestly, tears rolling down her face as she watched Penny intently to see her reaction to her confession.

Penny nodded in response and fell into silence once more and Arizona realized the conversation was over and resumed her task of stroking Sofia's head softly.

"you should tell her" Penny announced an hour later, Arizona looked up in shock at the voice that broke the silence and saw the redhead staring intently at Callie. "You should tell her... what you told her before you realized I had come back in, she needs to hear it, she deserves to know that she still has a chance to have a family with you and Sofia" Penny finally looked to Arizona, her eyes red and full of pain.

"Penny, why are you saying this? Callie has moved on, she's with you now... and I have... well I'm moving on... I am, it's hard but I am trying to move on from her... from us" Arizona asked with confusion, her eyes darting to the door as she saw Carlos and Lucia Torres rush into the room.

Penny stepped away to let them have a moment with Callie. "You know why Arizona... you tell her, and if she chooses to walk away again, I promise I will always look after her, but if you tell her and she chooses to admit that she can't live without you, then I will walk away and let you both be happy" Penny smiled sadly as she laid her hand on Arizona's shoulder sadly and left the room to collect her thoughts and sort herself out.

"how's Sofia, Mija?" Carlos asked her simply as he came to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and glanced down at his granddaughter.

"fighting strong" Arizona smiled sadly at her ex father in law, noticing an elder version of Callie watching her suspiciously from Callie's side.

"I wouldn't expect any less with two strong mothers" Carlos offered as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Arizona" Arizona's heart almost stopped as she heard the croak from the opposite side of the room and without any thought she leapt over the small distance between the two beds and into the broken Latina's eyeline.

"hey you" Arizona smiled softly as tears streamed down her face that Callie's first word was her name. Callie had woken and her first need was her, and that alone caused her heart to explode in her chest.

"what happened?" Callie asked in confusion, her eyes darting around the room to find her father and mother, but not her daughter nor Penny.

"you were in a car crash... what did we agree about no more crashes" Arizona smiled sadly as Callie laughed before groaning in pain.

"where's Sof?" Callie asked suddenly, her eyes widening in fear.

"she's right next to you in the other bed... the two of you gave me a hell of a scare, but you'll both be ok... your heart took a bit of a beating so I need you to take some breath's and try to calm down ok? Breath Calliope... otherwise you're going to rip the stitches in your heart again" Arizona soothed as she stared into Callie's eyes, allowing her ears to monitor the beeping of Callie's heart rate as her loving stare calmed the brunette.

"that's it, just keep breathing... Penny will be back soon, she just ducked out for a few moments, she's fine, just a concussion and a dislocated shoulder" Arizona offered her, feeling slightly jealous at the relief that washed over Callie's face.

"I need to see Sof" Callie whispered before trying to get up out of the bed.

"Calliope Iphegenia lay your ass back down.. Your body has just been through hell and I didn't stitch your heart back together just to have you rupture it because you're being a stubborn moron... wait here and I'll work something out" Arizona snapped softly as she held Callie back down on the bed carefully against her dislocated shoulder, glancing at Carlos as he scoffed at his daughter being told off and not arguing back.

Arizona jumped off the bed and returned a few moments later with a hand held mirror, moving to beside Callie she moved the mirror until she heard Callie sob and knew that Callie could see their daughter.

"see she is fine, she is right there, just two meters away...ok?" Arizona smiled softly as she felt Callie's good hand grab at her own and squeeze softly.

"she's ok?" Callie asked nervously.

"she's ok honey, I promise. I was there with her almost the entire time... Bailey is on the war path about it" Arizona smirked when Callie's eyes met hers filled with tears.

"almost the entire time?" Callie asked in confusion.

"I had to leave for just a little while because Penny refused to get checked out and I didn't want to have her pass out from a brain bleed or something... I threatened if she left your side I would kick her ass and she took it literally" Arizona smiled, her dimples popping causing Callie to smile softly.

"you know you need to stop scaring my girlfriend" Callie sighed.

"yeah well... I was more concerned about being on the receiving end of one of your Spanish rants for not looking after her" Arizona offered lightly.

"hey... she's awake?" Penny grinned as she entered the room and witnessed the scene before her.

"yeah about five minutes... you missed me having to strong arm her back to the bed because she wanted to see Sof" Arizona smiled warmly as she jumped up and moved out of the way so Penny could get in, not failing to notice the questioning glance from Carlos.

Deciding to give the partners some privacy she returned to Sofia's side and took up her spot of stroking her daughters hair lovingly, whispering how her Mommy was awake and now it was her turn. Arizona almost jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"would you mind if I joined you for a little while?" Arizona glanced to the elderly Latina, shocked at the first words the woman had ever said to her, she glanced over the Latina's shoulder to see Carlos and Penny looking just as shocked as she felt.

"please... I'm Arizona by the way" Arizona smiled shyly as she held her hand out to the elderly woman, nervous that the hand would be pushed away in disgust.

"I know exactly who you are dear, but let's save introductions for another time and lets focus on getting this little one to wake up" Lucia smiled kindly as she shuffled to the other side of Sofia's bed and took the small hand in her own and began to rub her thumb soothingly over it. Arizona watched her in awe, not sure what to say or do, when the door opened and she spun around to find Karev stood holding a giant stuffed bear with a big red heart.

"how's my favorite patient?" Alex asked softly, taking in the scene before him and guessing that the other woman with Sofia was Callie's mum, which would explain the tearful and nervous expression on Arizona's face.

"I'm fine Karev... but really you know I'm not a teddy bear kind of girl" Callie mocked quietly, shocking Alex who glanced at her with his mouth open.

"you're awake?" Alex smiled broadly.

"wow... nice doctoring there... where did you get your medical degree from again?" Callie tried to laugh but grimaced in pain.

"Calliope stop being a smart ass and rest" Arizona warned her.

"yes mom" Callie offered with a smile as she turned her head slowly towards where Sofia laid, needing to be able to see her daughter even if it was just a partial glance from the very corner of her eye.

"sorry beautiful, but the bear isn't for you" Alex smirked as he placed it lovingly on Sofia's side table and began checking over her charts. "She's doing well... although I guess I don't need to tell you that Dr. Robbins as I see half of these updates are in your writing" Alex glared at the blonde who just shrugged shyly.

"you know... Bailey handed me my ass right... I got in big trouble because of you" Alex threw her a mock glare.

"I will await my own bollocking" Arizona smirked. "I don't think she's talking to me yet for shouting at her in the halls" Arizona laughed.

"trust me Robbin's you won't need to wait long" Bailey announced her presence as she walked towards Callie to check her charts and run a few tests now that her patient was awake.

"is she still being a huge pain in your ass Bailey?" Callie smirked at the exchange.

"you know it... I swear sometimes I feel like I run a creche!" Bailey scoffed as she tested Callie's pupil responses.

"you love it" Callie smiled as Bailey winked mischievously at her before adding some notes to Callies charts.

"and there I was thinking that I didn't need to worry about your crazy ass anymore… you gave me a hell of a scare Torres" Bailey smiled softly, allowing her affection for the woman she had done her residency with to shine through.

"I just like to keep you on your toes Miranda… decided to swing by and give you a few more grey hairs!" Callie joked, feeling a sense of being home wash over here as she was being surrounded by the people who had been her family for many years and had seen her and supported her through all kinds of her lowest points.

"has anyone thought to run over your injuries with you?" Bailey asked, glancing at the guilty looking doctors in the room and shaking her head in mock annoyance.

"alright... the quick of it... several fractures in your arm, all have been reset, broken collar bone and a broken leg, I will have someone bring the scans of before and after for you to check over, as well as a dislocated shoulder which has been reset. Your heart had a tear but luckily between Dr. Peirce and Dr. Robbins they managed to get it sealed after you coded several times and gave Dr. Hunt a heart attack of his own. Concussion, and Dr. Shepherd says there is no brain damage but wants to run a few more tests over the next few days to monitor things... several other boring internal injuries that were all fixed... moral of the story... you need to start finding a new mode of transport because clearly you and car's don't mix" Bailey smiled, knowing her assessment was less than professional but Callie wouldn't care.

"who fixed the bones?" Callie asked nervously.

"Dr. Wilson" Bailey smiled at Alex who nodded proudly.

"second best ortho resident this hospital has ever seen, her predessor is kind of hard to replace though" Alex smirked proudly of his girlfriend causing Callie to laugh and groan at the pain.

"that would be due to the tear in your stomach, stitched up and all fixed, but try not to laugh to much over the next few weeks... and no exercise or exertive moments and no..." Bailey glanced at all the people in the room... Callie's mother, father, ex-wife, daughter and girlfriend. "No extracurricular activities till I sign you off" Bailey blushed slightly causing Alex to scoff as Callie groaned internally at Baileys meaning in front of her parents and Arizona.

"where are they" Barbara rushed into the room, dashing to Sofia's side to check on her before noticing Callie awake in the bed next to her and rushing to kiss the broken Latina's forehead.

"are you ok sweetheart?" Barbara asked softly, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I'm ok Barbara, just a little sore and worried about Sof, but I will be fine" Callie smiled affectionately at her ex mother in laws concern.

"good... good... you scared the hell out of us" Barbara chastised her softly.

"Mom, leave her be" Arizona warned her, glancing at Penny who looked a little out of place and nervous.

"you hush! I want to make sure my daughter is ok and you won't stop me" Barbara threw over her shoulder at her daughter as she inspected Callie's injuries before returning to the tearful eyes.

"you'll be ok... whatever you need we are all here for you, you just focus on healing ok sweetheart?" Barbara cooed softly as she kissed Callie's temple lovingly.

"thanks" Callie smiled, her eyes still closed as she fought against the tears.

"shhh now... everything's going to be ok now, if you need to cry you just let it out sweetheart" Barbara cooed as she very carefully pulled Callie into a hug as the Latina sobbed into her shoulder and Barbara kept soothing her with words and touches.

Alex glanced at Arizona, seeing she was about to implode on herself, he decided he needed to get her away from everyone for a moment.

"Robbins, I need you to overlook a chart for me, real quick I promise" Alex asked, motioning for Arizona to follow him.

"Karev, do your own work, can't you see Dr. Robbin's needs to be with her family right now!" Bailey grumbled at him.

"sorry Boss... I need Arizona's expertise on this one... NOW Robbins" Alex grabbed the blondes arm and pulled her out of the room and into the closest on call room and into his arms as the woman broke down completely. Alex just stood there, holding her and stroking her hair and letting her crumble apart.


	5. chapter 5

"everything ok dear?" Barbara asked from her seat next to Sofia when Arizona finally returned half an hour later.

"yeah... all good" Arizona smiled at her mother, knowing that the charade hadn't fooled her.

"good... Callie's not long fallen asleep, she fought it for a while, not wanting to sleep incase Sof woke up but between Lucia and me, we convinced her she needed to rest and get her strength up" Barbara offered as she glanced lovingly back to her granddaughter.

"where's Penny?" Arizona asked nervously.

"she went to the hotel to grab some things for the girls" Barbara offered, eyeing her daughter knowingly, who just shook her head in a silent message of 'not now'. Barbara nodded her acceptance, her eyes telling her that the conversation was coming soon and Arizona shrugged her agreement.

"it's like watching a silent movie" Carlos commented, seeing the interaction which caused Daniel to laugh loudly before throwing an apologetic look and glancing at the two sleeping beauties to make sure he hadn't woken them.

"Sof hasn't woken yet?" Arizona asked as she reached out for her daughter and kissed her forehead lovingly before glancing at the two sets of grandparents who all shook their heads sadly.

"I gave Carlos my spare key to your house so they could let themselves in" Barbara whispered to her daughter. "I didn't think you would mind putting them up while they stay in town"

"no of course not, your both welcome to stay as long as you want" Arizona smiled warmly at Callie's parents, surprised that Callie's mother had accepted the invitation.

"right well... we are all going to head off now your back, get some rest, then we will be back in the morning to take over while you go and get some rest" Barbara announced as she stood from her chair.

"could you just bring me a change of clothes and my phone charger mom" Arizona asked absently.

"no love, you will go home and sleep" Barbara warned her not to argue.

"I will go home and sleep when they are both out of the woods, until then I'm not leaving their sides" Arizona argued anyway.

"their sides?" Barbara raised her eyebrow, knowing she was pushing it by raising the topic in front of Callie's parents.

"yes mom, their sides, I'm not leaving either of them while they need me so don't argue with me on it, it's not up for discussion" Arizona snapped before looking guiltily at her mother, giving her an apologetic look.

"you know Penny is here to take care of Callie sweetheart" Barbara said softly, her heart breaking for her daughter.

"I know... I just... I almost lost her again mom... I just... need to be near her and make sure she's ok... she needs to be ok and I need to see it with my own eyes" Arizona smiled sadly.

"ok sweetheart, well we will all get out of your hair, just message me if there's anything else you need me to bring you" Barbara watched as Arizona glanced at the other people in the room shyly, realizing that they weren't alone and having this conversation and felt herself blush.

"try and sleep Mija" Carlos smiled softly as he approached her and kissed her softly before whispering 'I know I will sleep better knowing your here watching over my girls'. And with that he left the room guiding his wife with him who threw a kind but bashful wave at the blonde.

Finally alone Arizona let out a sigh that ended up being a sob as she looked between her two Latina's. Deciding to bring mother and daughter together, she set to the task of moving Callie's bed and machines carefully so that there was just half a meter between the two beds before she crawled carefully onto Sofia's bed and cuddled into her daughter whilst watching Callie sleep, before she knew it her eyes began to feel heavy and sleep overtook her.

-oOo-

"Mama?" A broken voice called out of the darkness of the blondes mind causing Arizona to jump up and stare down at the broken body next to her, those sad brown eyes staring at her full of pain.

"Mama I hurt" Sofia sobbed.

"I know baby, its gonna hurt for a little while, but you're going to be fine... just fine" Arizona smiled through her tears, proud that upon awakening both of her girls had needed her first. With that thought she glanced to Callie who was watching the scene with her own tears.

"hey Mommy's awake too baby" Arizona pointed beside her and Sofia turned slowly to see her mom grinning at her.

"Mommy I hurt" Sofia repeated, looking nervously at her mom and all the machines wired up to her.

"I know baby girl, me too. But Mama is taking real good care of us and all the pain will go away soon, I promise" Callie smiled, glancing between the blonde and the brunette.

Arizona jumped off the bed, grabbing Sofia's chart and noting down her statistics before smiling. "well it say's in your notes that you're going to be just fine... and in a few days when you get out of here you're going to need lots of ice cream and movies to get better" Arizona smirked when she saw Sofia's smile erupt onto her face.

"what does mommy's chart say?" Sofia asked softly before Arizona moved to Callies chart and pretended to read it.

"it says that mommy needs lots of ice cream and movies too" Arizona announced, winking at Callie who couldn't help but scoff at Arizona's promise of ice cream.

Arizona glanced at the sleeping Penny at Callie's bedside, her mind instantly moving to what Penny had told her hours ago, and with a soft smile she moved over to the red head and woke her softly, when Penny jumped awake she pointed at the two Latinas and smiled when she saw the relieved smile erupt onto Penny's face.

"they are both ok?" Penny asked almost in doubt.

"both fine... and will make a full recovery" Arizona squeezed her shoulder supportively before returning to her daughter and kissing her face over and over.

"Mama stop" Sofia giggled.

"I can't... the chart says that in order for you to get better I have to give you a hundred kisses every day" Arizona smirked as she continued kissing her daughter lovingly, so happy that she was awake.

"where did the flowers come from?" Callie asked after watching Arizona shower Sofia in kisses.

"oh umm... a friend of mine brought them last night" Arizona offered nervously.

"wow... bringing your ex-wife flowers, someone is pulling out the big guns" Callie laughed, trying to swallow down the jealousy.

"shut up" Arizona scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the Latina before glancing at her, her eyes pleading with her to drop it.

Callie instantly took pity on the blonde and dropped the topic. "What does a girl need to do to get a drink in this place?" Callie scoffed.

Without thinking Arizona jumped to fill two cups with water and putting a straw in each she first offered one to Callie and held it as she sipped at it greedily before sighing in relief, then she turned to Sofia who only took a few sips before turning her nose up at it.

"I will ask Nanny to bring you some cordial ok, but you have to drink water too to get better so for every two cups of water you can have a cup of cordial" Arizona compromised with her daughter who nodded gratefully.

"how's your pain sweetheart, do you think you might be able to get some sleep?" Arizona asked as she slid back into the bed and tried to focus on her daughter and not the older brunette who was watching her.

"it's ok Mama... but I'm not really tired" Sofia admitted.

"that's ok baby, you just lie there with Mama and rest and if you start to feel tired just close your eyes, Mommy will be here when you wake up, I promise" Callie smiled sadly, wishing she could be the one snuggled up to her daughter and providing her with comfort and support. Arizona instantly caught the pain in Callie's eyes before jumping off the bed and pushing it carefully so that it was snugly fit against Callie's bed before locking the brakes and sliding back into bed.

She watched with a broken heart as Callie reached out her casted hand and rested it next to Sofia's hand, linking their pinkie's like they were making a secret pact.

"there now, now you have Mama on this side and Mommy on that side, does that feel better?" Arizona asked tenderly as she massaged her daughters head in the way she knew would ease the little girl into a slumber eventually. Sofia nodded with a smile as she glanced to her Mommy who was crying silently.

"it's ok Mommy... Mama won't let anything happen to us" Sofia soothed her brunette mother who just sobbed harder.

"that's right baby girl, Mama's right here and she isn't going anywhere and I'm going to take really good care of you both" Arizona flashed her eyes to Callie, her eyes full of pain as she washed the brunette break down as Penny rubbed her good hand carefully and whispered to Callie that it was all going to be ok.

-oOo-

"Penny, can I talk to you outside for a second" Arizona asked the next morning when both sets of grandparents had arrived with breakfast and coffees. With a nod, Penny followed the blonde into the hallway and around the corner and away from prying eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happens when they are released... neither is going to be in a fit shape to travel, and I would really want for Sofia to come home with me, and I think you and Cal should come and stay at mine too.. Just until she's healed, she will be more comfortable than at a hotel and I know she would rather be closer to Sof... I know it will be a little awkward, but I would really like for you to consider it before I raise it with Cal" Arizona sighed nervously.

"give me an hour to process it...ok?" Penny asked nervously, completely unsure of how to respond and needing to have an excuse to mull over whether she was mentally strong enough to move in and live with Arizona, Callie's ex, and the woman who owned Callie's heart.

"sure, think it over and let me know... I think her parents are going to be hanging around for a while so they will be there to help look after her too" Arizona offered, hoping to convince the redhead, who just nodded before returning to the room and excusing herself while she ducked away to the hotel for a shower and a nap.

Arizona returned to the room to find her family all deep in a simple conversation to keep Sofia's spirits up and to try and relieve the boredom, her heart burst with love at the sight.

"Arizona go and get some sleep" Callie ordered when she saw the blonde's drawn face.

"I will, just not yet" Arizona brushed her off, her eyebrow raising and giving Callie a silent order to not argue with her.

"Arizona, you need your strength as much as we do. Please" Callie proceeded.

"look... I will go and grab an hour in the on call room while you two are being entertained... that's the best offer you're going to get" Arizona argued.

"an hour in an on call room does sounds like the best offer I'm going to get" Callie smiled mischievously causing Arizona to blush and shake her head at her ex's hidden joke at all the hours they had spent together in on call rooms.

"you two behave while I'm gone" Arizona ordered as she kissed her daughters head softly before moving to kiss Callie's head. "and by you two... I mean you Calliope" Arizona scoffed at the wink Callie threw at her.

Arizona moved to the nearest on call room and collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking over her body, although she had gotten some sleep it was very much light and frequently interrupted between checking on the girls and having the night staff run their own tests hourly and as she closed her eyes, for the first time she allowed her mind to really mull over Penny's suggestion and confessions last night.

Could she really tell Callie that she still loved her? Ask her to come home and try again? She knew that deep down she really wanted to, despite the risk of being rejected and having her heart broken again, but the reason she let Callie leave was so she could be happy, did she have the right to interrupt that happiness. As her mind argued with its self each way, she fell into a deep slumber.

Chapter 6

Waking up in the dark room and feeling like her body had been hit by a bus, Arizona frowned as she tried to place herself. Glancing at her watch she saw it was four in the evening and she was in an on call room, and then the previous twenty four hours hit her and she realized why her body and mind ached so much.

Getting up from the bed and putting her leg back on, she stretched out her muscles before meandering back into the room to find Sofia's bed gone and Callie laid with her eyes shut alone.

"where's Sof?" Arizona asked after listening to Callie's breathing for a second and knowing she was awake.

"they took her for some scans, she should be back soon. Everyone just left to get some dinner" Callie smiled softly at the blonde. "You don't look as shit as you did earlier" Callie smirked.

"I see your powers of seduction have improved" Arizona laughed as she collapsed in the chair beside Callie's bed and eyed her.

"I try" Callie laughed. "that hour in the on call room must have been really good, you've been gone half the day" Callie winked knowing it would cause Arizona to blush, smirking proudly when she saw the flush rise across the blonde's cheeks.

"my fun times in on call rooms are well and truly over, as you well know" Arizona threw her a mock glare.

"what, no hot nurses to sneak away with?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrow suggestively to cover her probing on whether Arizona was seeing anyone.

"you know... I know you well enough to know when you're trying to disguise your questions... no there are no hot nurses... there's a scrub nurse I have been on a few dates with lately, but it's nothing serious... yet" Arizona offered as she watched Callie's face intently and saw the glimmer of jealously.

"that's good I'm happy for you" Callie offered a tight smile.

"I also know you well enough to know when your being polite and lying" Arizona smirked when Callie glared at her.

"I know I asked, but I really don't want to think about that... you know... anyone else... touching..."

"It's fine Calliope, I know exactly what you mean, it's really not a great feeling" Arizona smiled sadly, hating that she had hurt Callie unintentionally.

"so nothing serious... but she's bringing flowers to your sick daughter and ex-wife... sounds like a keeper to me" Callie offered kindly.

"what can I say, you're a hard woman to get over Cal" Arizona offered playfully.

"yeah I know, sorry about that... want me to turn down being so amazing and gorgeous?" Callie laughed in response.

"it's all the machines and broken bones... I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress" Arizona winked, knowing she was playing with fire but not being able to resist.

"hey" Arizona's head snapped up as she heard Tara's voice and smiled nervously as the newcomer.

"hey, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked almost guiltily, forcing herself from her position beside Callie to greet Tara with an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"just starting my shift and wanted to check up and make sure you've been eating and sleeping, I heard Sofia woke up, and Dr. Torres of course" Tara glanced over Arizona's shoulder at the Latina who was failing miserably at trying to not watch their interactions.

"yeah... oh Tara this is Callie, Calliope this is Tara" Arizona introduced them, throwing an apologetic glance at Callie.

"oh it's you that I have to thank for these beautiful flowers thank you" Callie smiled kindly despite the fact that she was sizing the tall brunette up. She obviously hadn't been in any OR yet as her brunette hair hung low past her shoulders, her scrubs showing off her immaculate figure... Arizona certainly had a way of attracting beautiful women.

"oh that's no problem, I just wanted to brighten the room up for you... I better head off to surgery, feel better soon" Tara smiled kindly, trying to not feel intimidated by the way Arizona's ex was sizing her up.

"message me later" Tara asked as she pecked Arizona's cheek and disappeared without looking back.

"very nice" Callie offered when Arizona returned to the chair, smirking as the blonde threw her a pointed look.

"what... am I not allowed to notice that your hooking up with a goodlooking woman?" Callie asked, failing to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"no your entitled to comment... although you sizing her up probably didn't help" Arizona winked when Callie blushed at being caught.

"I can't help it... it's almost like needing to know if I'm being replaced by someone younger and hotter" Callie offered with a laugh.

"younger? Right and how old is Penny again?" Arizona scoffed, smirking when Callie rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Calliope... seriously, you never need to worry about being replaced by anyone... your irreplaceable, never forget that" Arizona offered seriously, seeing the emotion in Callie's eyes at her sentiment.

"even with all my new scars?" Callie joked to lighten the mood.

"even with all the S's, Scar's, Stretchmarks and Sagging included" Arizona smirked.

"hey... none of the sagging thank you" Callie laughed before groaning in pain.

"that will teach you right... it's called karma" Arizona smirked as Callie flipped her finger at her in mock annoyance.

"I've missed this" Callie admitted in a whisper that Arizona almost missed, their eye's connected in a silent conversation for several moments.

"I've missed it too... it's not the same here without the Ortho Goddess strutting around the halls turning every head she walks past" Arizona smiled sadly, and it was the truth, Callie's presence around the hospital really was missed.

"you should see my new hospital... everyone is so... mature... and boring! There is no drama, no hospital incest... it's like working at an old peoples home" Callie scoffed.

"then come back, Bailey will give you your job back in an instant" Arizona said without thinking, looking away from Callie nervously when she saw the brunettes shock at Arizona's words.

"hey you're still awake" Penny smiled as she entered the room, instantly picking up on the tension in the air. "Sorry did I interrupt, want me to come back?" Penny asked nervously, wondering if Arizona had taken her up on her offer to confess her love to her girlfriend.

"no course not, we were just passing the time while we wait for Sof to get back... Cal was telling me about how mature the new hospital is" Arizona smiled as she rose from the chair so Penny could sit down.

"yeah it's wonderful... no teenage drama... just medical work... it's fantastic" Penny cooed, obviously very settled and happy in her new job.

"so Cal... Arizona and I were talking and Arizona has offered for us both to stay with her once your released... I think we should, Sof will be there and so will your parents" Penny stated, smiling at Arizona nervously.

"oh... are you sure that would be ok?" Callie glanced at her ex who just nodded, clearly still shaken from their earlier conversation.

"ok well... thanks, that would be great" Callie smiled.

"plus I will have to head back to work soon, so at least you'll have people to look after you" Penny announced, causing Callie's head to snap back to her girlfriend questioningly. Seeing the look in Callie's eyes and knowing an argument was about to start, Arizona excused herself to wait in the hall for Sofia.

"dude are you eavesdropping on your ex arguing with her girlfriend" Karev smirked as he wheeled a sleeping Sofia towards Arizona and hearing the raised voices from inside the room.

"what no... I'm waiting for my daughter and giving them some privacy" Arizona scoffed.

"sounds like Cal is about to start spouting Spanish" Karev commented as he heard Callie yelling.

"give it another minute... Penny just announced she's going back to work soon and leaving Cal here with me and Sof to heal up" Arizona offered an explanation.

"not eavesdropping at all" Karev smirked before laughing when he heard a string of Spanish erupt from the room. "it amazes me how you know her so well you know to the second when she will go all senorita when she's pissed" Karev laughed.

"funny guy" Arizona glared at him.

"no, what's funny is that Penny is pissing off back to New York and leaving you to play happy families with the woman your still desperately in love with" Karev whispered as he wheeled the bed past Arizona, deciding to interrupt the argument that Callie shouldn't be having as she was meant to be keeping calm.

"yo senorita, quit going loco on Penny's ass or you'll wake the other patients up, mainly your daughter" Karev announced his entrance as Arizona followed him and punched him in the back of his kidneys for embarrassing Callie.

"I'll be back later" Penny snapped before marching out of the room.

"Karev, disappear" Arizona ordered softly, watching as her best friend nodded before leaving and closing the door behind him. Checking that Sofia was still asleep, and hooking all of her machines back up, she moved to Callie's side and sat beside her, taking her hand and sitting silently, letting Callie know she was there for her.

"so apparently when Penny said we would be staying with you... what she actually meant was that she will drop me off on the way to the airport" Callie offered bitterly after half an hour of silence.

"more ice cream for us" Arizona offered weakly causing Callie to scoff.

"it really pisses me off that you still have this ability to cheer me up with just one sentence" Callie confessed, her eyes never meeting Arizona's.

"it still pisses me off when you yell in Spanish and I have no idea whether your proposing marriage or threatening murder" Arizona smirked causing Callie to laugh.

"I really need to teach you some Spanish" Callie mused.

"ok well no time like the present... lets go... teach away" Arizona laughed, wanting to take Callie's mind off her argument with Penny so that her stat's would go back to normal.

"ok... what do you want to know?" Callie offered with a raised eyebrow.

"teach me something useful" Arizona suggested.

"ok then. Quieres ir a la cama conmigo" Callie smirked.

"slower Cal... I can't speak Spanish" Arizona laughed. Callie repeated the sentence slower, laughing as Arizona butchered the language, but within ten minutes she had it mastered.

"ok. So what exactly did I just say?" Arizona asked curiously, her face aching from laughing at their antics.

"you said ' would you like to go to bed with me' " Callie grinned.

"seriously Cal... when do you think I will ever use that sentence" Arizona scoffed.

"I can think of a few occasions... plus anyone can say it in French... now you can say it is Spanish too" Callie laughed.

"you're such a moron" Arizona rolled her eyes in amusement at the brunette.

"ok now try this one... tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto" Callie said it slowly, smirking as they repeated it several times until Arizona was able to say the full sentence on her own perfectly.

"thanks" Callie winked.

"oh god... what did I say this time?" Arizona laughed.

"you told me that I have the most beautiful eyes that you have ever seen" Callie grinned.

"well that's true, but I thought I told you to teach me something useful" Arizona laughed at Callie's game.

"ok... ok... a serious one then... try this ... Te extraño" Callie smiled as Arizona repeated it perfectly the first time and looked at her expectantly.

"I miss you too Arizona" Callie smiled shyly causing Arizona to scoff.

"when did you get so charming?" Arizona giggled.

"are you saying I have never been charming?" Callie laughed.

"you mean like you were charming when you interrupted my date to tell me how much of an idiot I was to knock you back because I was missing out on so much?" Arizona raised her eyebrow playfully.

"I will admit that wasn't my finest moment" Callie grinned. "It worked though didn't it?" Callie smirked wistfully.

"it did... that date was going so well up until then... it got awkward really quickly after that.. Thanks for cockblocking me by the way" Arizona laughed as Callie smiled proudly at herself.

"I promise, I will always do my very best to cock block you Arizona... the less people that see you naked the better" Callie smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" Arizona awoke to this whispered argument, instantly realizing what was going on she snuggled closer to Sofia, keeping her eyes closed and moved her hands slowly to cover her daughters' ears, hoping to not have her daughter wake up to her mommy arguing with Penny like she had.

"Cal it's my job... I'm not an attending like you, I can't just expect them to keep my job open and the chief said I needed to get back" Penny snapped, still whispering but not as quietly as Callie.

"right, well that tells me all I need to know about your priorities" Callie growled.

"don't make this about you, stop being a drama queen" Penny growled back.

"Penny do you see where I am right now... look at me, look at my body, look at my injuries... look at my daughter laid next to me in the same condition... this is not me being a drama queen... you're the one who said you wanted me to come with you, that you were all in... all in means putting your family first!" Callie almost pleaded, but her voice was still very clearly laced with anger and disappointment.

"Cal I'm sorry but I have to go. Your parents are here, Arizona's parents are here, Arizona is here... you will be well looked after" Penny offered jealously.

"you know what penny fine. Go catch your flight. Your right my family is right here looking after me, you're not needed" Callie snapped.

"oh so now I'm not family... nice Cal, real nice" Penny offered, her voice rising.

"keep your damn voice down I do not want my daughter being woken up by you" Callie ordered.

"your daughter... or Arizona... come on Cal do you think I'm blind?" Penny growled but lowered her voice as directed.

"what the hell is that meant to mean?" Callie asked taken back.

"you think it's fun for me to sit here and watch you all play happy families?" Penny scoffed.

"what, so you want me to kick Arizona out because you can't handle your jealousy?" Callie scoffed right back.

"you know what Cal... I have a flight I need to make... you do whatever, I will either see you back at the apartment or I won't" Penny snapped before rushing out of the room, leaving the door swinging in her wake.

"you know you're really bad at faking being asleep" Callie sighed a moment later.

"sorry... I didn't want to make it awkward by making it obvious that I'd woken up" Arizona offered as she moved her hands away from Sofia's ears and stroked her face lovingly instead.

"do you need anything?" Arizona asked sadly.

"right now I just need to sleep and calm down" Callie confessed as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly and tried to even out her breathing.

"you know I've got your back Cal, you can stay as long as you need and whatever you need you just tell me ok, no questions asked" Arizona offered quietly, watching as the Latina nodded silently.

"tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto" Arizona offered when she heard Callie sob and glanced over to her to see tears rolling down her face, Callie laughed despite herself.

"it was that, or asking you to go to bed with me" Arizona smiled softly causing Callie to laugh again.

"your super power is pissing me off again" Callie whispered.

"no it's not... my super power is making you smile... which means I am super" Arizona giggled when Callie grinned.

"thankyou" Callie said softly.

"anytime... you know I can't stand seeing you cry... can I do anything for you?" Arizona asked softly, almost hoping that Callie would ask to be held.

"just keep honing those super powers of yours" Callie smiled sadly.

The next morning, Arizona filled both sets of parents in on the happenings of last night respectfully, so that they knew not to expect Penny and knew that Callie may be in a bad mood and to try and keep her calm, she was surprised that there wasn't much shock on Callie's parents face, but didn't feel it was her place to question the behavior, instead she returned to the room with determination to keep both of her girls in high spirits.

"good morning" Bailey announced at morning rounds as she checked over the two sets of charts with a smile, noticing Callie's somber mood instantly.

"right ladies, as much as I have loved having you both here... I think it's time we thought about sending you home. We're going to keep a close eye on you both and if there are no issues by lunchtime, how about we get some discharge papers?" Bailey smiled, expecting Callie to perk up, but was shocked to only receive an appreciative smile, she glanced at Arizona who shook her head carefully, warning Bailey not to ask.

"does that mean we are going back to New York?" Sofia asked sadly.

"not just yet baby, you and mommy are going to come and stay with me for a little bit while I look after you and get you better, is that ok?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"YAY" Sofia grinned.

"is Penny staying too?" Sofia asked oblivious to the fact that Penny was already back in New York, Arizona heard Callie sigh and took pity on her.

"no baby, Penny had to go look after some other sick people at work, but maybe she will come visit in a couple of weeks... but that's ok because you, me and mommy are going to do lots of relaxing and watch lots of movies and eat lots and lots of ice cream" Arizona grinned at the excitement on her daughters' face.

-oOo-

"Arizona I can't take your room, where are you going to sleep?" Callie argued later that day.

"sofa bed" Arizona shrugged as she continued to carry Callie's bags into her bedroom that Carlos and her father had retrieved from Callie's hotel room.

"I can't kick you out of your own bed" Callie said incredulously.

"why not, you've done it before" Arizona smirked as Callie muttered under her breath. "What was that Calliope Iphegenia?" Arizona turned to her and looked at her pointedly.

"yes but you were being a bitch that time, and now you're not being a bitch!... I can sleep on the sofa bed" Callie argued her point.

"Cal... I am not letting you sleep on the sofa bed, you are staying in here, Sof is in the next room and I will be at the bottom of the stairs if you need me and our parents will be just down the hall... it's happening so suck it up and get into bed" Arizona ordered as she pointed at the bed and smirked as Callie pouted and did as she was told, as Callie sank beneath the sheets she sighed contentedly.

"what?" Arizona asked in amusement.

"it smells like you" Callie confessed with a blush that she hadn't been very subtle.

"that's because it's my bed genius" Arizona laughed

"urgh... do I need these sheets washing?" Callie thought out loud causing Arizona to guffaw.

"Calliope... you're so ungrateful sometimes" Arizona smirked.

"I don't need to be sleeping in second hand sheets" Callie defended.

"Calliope... this is the house we bought for our family... I have never met anyone important enough that I would bring them into our home, so just relax ok" Arizona sighed as she perched on the edge of the bed and watched the Latina sigh in relief.

"now you know where everything is, help yourself to whatever you need... just do me a favor and stay out of my bottom drawer" Arizona winked playfully causing Callie's eyes to glaze over as she remembered what the bottom drawer was reserved for.

"hey... mind out of the gutter" Arizona chastised softly.

"sorry" Callie blushed.

"don't... I only said it to embarrass you" Arizona laughed as Callie pouted.

"you know that's like telling a kid that there's chocolate and they can't have it" Callie played along.

"true... just make sure you clean it afterwards" Arizona winked teasingy before leaving the room, smirking as she heard Callie's frustrated sigh. She moved into Sofia's room, happy to see her little girl still tucked up in bed and sound asleep with Carlos cuddled into her sound asleep too, he had offered to stay with her whilst Arizona sorted Callie out and Sofia had obviously talked her Papi into reading her a story, which was now laid discarded on Carlos' chest.

Leaving the two of them to their nap, she moved downstairs to find Lucia and Barbara in the kitchen making up a stock of meals to freeze for after they left whilst Daniel was in the back yard mowing the lawns and tidying up for her.

Arizona dropped exhaustedly onto the couch, closing her eyes and reveling in the comfort for a little while hearing her phone vibrate in her pocket, she opened her eyes and pulled it out, frowning when she saw a media message from Callie. She opened it and burst out laughing when she saw the picture of her bottom drawer with the message 'how am I supposed  to sleep knowing what you are storing in here... right next to where I am trying to rest'

'just close your eyes and try your hardest not to dream about all the things that have happened with the things in that drawer, with and without you ;)' Arizona smirked as she hit send, glancing over her shoulder at the two women that were watching her intently with amused and knowing smiles.

"Callie's bored already" Arizona offered the excuse with a smirk, throwing her mother a mock glare when the older Robbin's rolled her eyes at her knowingly. She glanced at the phone as it vibrated again, unable to hide her smirk at Callie's reply.

'now your just being mean and teasing me... you know I'm meant to be keeping my heart rate down right? that's going to be impossibe if you keep up the teasing'

'in that case, definitely don't open that drawer because there are several things still in there that I know for a fact make your heart rate soar! Now behave and get some rest!' Arizona hit send and wiped the smirk from her face before getting up and deciding to find something to do to feel useful and hide her slight blush at the thoughts and images swirling around her mind of her ex-wife and some of their more kinkier exploits.

'fucking tease!' Arizona couldn't help but guffaw out loud at Callie's latest reply as she put her phone away and moved into the kitchen to start washing the dishes that the two mothers had amassed during their cook off in her kitchen.

An hour later she ducked upstairs to find Carlos wide awake and watching his granddaughter as he stroked her hair adoringly, he looked up to her and threw her a bashful smile at being caught, before returning his attention back to the little girl.

Moving into her own bedroom, a smile erupted on her face when she found Callie laid on her side snuggled into Arizona's pillow with her face buried in it as if she was smelling Arizona's scent in her sleep. She moved over to the brunette and softly stroked her head and hair to wake her up, when Callie finally looked up at her she offered the Latina a sweet smile.

"hey, I thought maybe you would like to have a nice hot shower and feel a bit more human before we have dinner" Arizona offered and smiled at the groan of pleasure and excited look on Callie's face. "I'll grab you a towel" Arizona ducked out of the room, returning to find Callie stood in the bathroom looking nervously at the shower.

"you ok?" Arizona asked.

"umm... this is really embarrassing but I don't know how I'm going to shower... I mean they are waterproof casts... but how do I wash my hair and... stuff and my shoulder is hellish stiff from the dislocation" Callie blushed.

"want me to get your mom to come give you a hand" Arizona hid her smirk, knowing the suggestion wouldn't be appreciated and wasn't disappointed when Callie looked at her incredulously.

"God no! My mother hasn't seen me naked for almost twenty years and I don't plan to break that trend any time soon!" Callie gasped in horror.

"well I'm sure my mom won't mind helping… she hasn't had the pleasure of seeing you naked yet" Arizona smirked playfully as Callie glared at her latest suggestion. "Well... if you want me to help I will... I mean I have seen you naked once or twice in the last twenty years and I promise not to perve... But only if you're comfortable with it, professional help only" Arizona offered nervously and had to restrain from rolling her eyes at herself for acting so bashfully at seeing Callie naked, something she had seen thousands of times, if not more.

"you wouldn't mind doing that?" Callie grimaced, hating that she needed to ask this of Arizona, something that was surely to be really awkward for both of them and it was in that moment that she really cursed Penny for leaving the most. Penny should have been the one helping in moments like this, but instead she was already at the hospital working, back in New York.

"of course not Calliope! I told you whatever you need, just say... now strip while I get the water right for you" Arizona winked playfully to relieve the tension as she moved to the shower and turned it on, adjusting the controls until it was how Callie liked it. Something she doubted she would ever forget from the amount of showers they had shared and the amount of playful arguments they had participated in over the years about how the water was too hot for Arizona's fair complexion.

"once you're done in the shower I will redress your incisions and we can get some decent food in you, sound good? Our mother's have been cooking up a storm downstairs and seem to be best buddies all of a sudden" Arizona said to break up the silence, turning around to find Callie standing naked and looking very unsure of herself. Arizona offered her a sympathetic smile before motioning to the shower and watching as the Latina stepped under the water and sighed as the hot droplets massaged her aching body.

Kicking her shoes off, Arizona stepped into the shower, not caring that she was fully dressed as she helped to wet the long dark tresses, she began to massage the shampoo into Callie's scalp, smirking at the moans coming from Callie's lips as the brunette lost herself in the moment, rinsing out the suds, she conditioned the hair before rinsing again, she bent over and squirted some shower gel into her hands before massaging it into Callie's back, losing herself in the feel of caramel skin underneath her touch. Nervously she asked Callie to turn around, she stared at Callie's face intently as she began to lather up bruised shoulders and chest, her breath catching in her throat as she quickly wiped Callie's breasts before hitting her stomach and working her way down her legs.

"you want me to..." Arizona trailed off with a smirk as she nodded between Callies legs, causing Callie to blush.

"I think I can manage that bit" Callie laughed as her blush deepened.

"shame" Arizona grinned as she backed out of the shower and grabbed her own towel as she began peeling off her soaked clothes and drying herself as she gave Callie some privacy, hearing the shower turn off, she handed Callie a towel to wrap around herself before ordering her to sit on the toilet whilst she dried her hair slightly and ran a comb through it before tying it up loosely.

She grabbed her first aid kit and set to removing the damp dressings and replacing them with fresh ones, focusing on her task and not the delightfully gorgeous body that was exposed to her.

"will you be ok now?" Arizona asked, feeling the need to jump back in the shower and run the water cold to calm down her body.

"yeah... thank you, I know it's not exactly what you planned to have to do, but I really appreciate it" Callie sighed embarrassed.

"hey, any time you need me to lather up your sexy body, you just give me a shout... I'm the girl for the job" Arizona winked playfully, not wanting Callie to feel embarrassed.

"what happened to no perving?" Callie laughed.

"you got naked, that's what!" Arizona grinned as she left the room and threw on some tracksuit pants and a tshirt and left the room for Callie.


	7. Chapter 7

"nice hoody" Arizona smirked as Callie tenderly walked down the stairs and Arizona instantly realized Callie had decided to steal some of her clothes from the chair she kept her clean but worn clothes on, instead of wearing her own clothing. Callie just shrugged it off with her good shoulder and sauntered to the kitchen counter and sat down tenderly on a bar stool, not willing to bite into the blondes teasing.

"it smells good in here" Callie commented as she felt her stomach gurgle.

"I'm just gonna grab Sof and we can eat" Arizona announced as she bounced up the stairs as best as she could with a prosthetic on, to wake up her little girl, deciding to carry her down the stairs and get some snuggles in, and smiling softly at Callie who was watching and waiting for them eagerly.

"Mommy" Sofia grinned as she saw her mother looking a lot better than she did before she had fallen asleep.

"hola mija" Callie grinned as Arizona placed Sofia gently on the older brunettes lap for a quick cuddle before dinner. Callie beamed as she snuggled into her daughter for the first time in over a week and inhaled her scent, kissing her softly on the top of her head, cherishing the moment despite the uncomfortable aching the little girls weight caused.

"did you have a good sleep baby?" Callie asked tenderly as she peppered a few light kisses to the little girls temple and crown.

"uh huh. can we watch a movie after dinner? please!" Sofia asked hopefully as she nodded into her mother's chest sleepily, relishing in the comfort she found there and the safety that only the scent of one of her mothers could bring.

"if you're not too tired after dinner baby... what movie do you want to watch?" Callie smiled, loving having this moment with her daughter after almost a week of being forced away from her

"nemo, it's mama's favorite" Sofia informed her proudly.

"it is? well in that case we definitely need to watch it" Callie grinned before glancing at Arizona sadly.

"come on Sof, let's get you sat at the table and get a nice dinner in your tummy" Arizona smiled as she picked up her daughter who instantly wrapped her legs around her blonde mother who knew that having Sofia on Callie's lap was hurting the brunette by the look in her eyes, even though the brunette would never verbally admit it.

As everyone sat around the table, Lucia said grace, taking Arizona by surprise. The blonde watched in awe as Callie followed the prayer word for word before making the sign of the cross over her chest and head. Callie glanced at her bashfully and shrugged causing Arizona to just smile in return. Their dinner was delicious, tonight they were eating a sausage casserole that Barbara had taught Lucia how to make, the two elder women getting on like a house on fire after their initial misunderstandings at the pre-wedding dinner.

Once finished, Arizona set Callie and Sofia up on the couch under a blanket with finding nemo on her big screened tv, whilst she returned to the kitchen to tidy up and do the dishes before joining them. Callie and Sofia were snuggled together under a blanket on the couch with Barbara and Daniel sat at the opposite side of the couch, leaving Carlos and Lucia snuggled up on the love seat. Arizona was happy to snuggle in between her mother and daughter, sighing in contentment as she removed her prosthetic and relaxed back and lifted her foot onto the coffee table.

Arizona smirked as she felt the blanket next to her shift and looked down to find it half covering her stump, she glanced at Callie who smiled nervously at her. Snuggling under this exact blanket had been something that they had enjoyed doing together many times during their relationship and subsequent marriage, especially when movies were involved. Arizona tried not to blush as she thought about the many times they had made love beneath or on top of this exact blanket, and as she zoned back into the present, she could see the same emotions that were running through her, mirrored in Callie's deep brown eyes. They smiled sheepishly at each other before Arizona forced her attention back to the TV, completely oblivious to the four other adults in the room that had been witness to the exchange.

When the movie was finished, Daniel offered to carry a sleeping Sofia up to her bed and to tuck her in, Carlos and Lucia said their goodnights and offered to escort Callie to bed and help her get settled while Barbara decided to stay and help Arizona set her bed up on the couch.

"you know she has a girlfriend Arizona, right... you haven't forgotten that, have you?" Barbara whispered once she was sure that everyone was in their own bedrooms and they had some privacy for the long awaited conversation.

"what? of course I know that mom, I'm just helping her out. I couldn't have her stay at a hotel on her own now could I, that's not who you raised me to be" Arizona defended, keeping her voice just as low.

"don't play coy with me young lady. Do you think I haven't seen the hidden glances and the shared smiles? Do you think I'm blind and haven't seen the way you two are behaving around each other like we have gone back several years in time... she has a girlfriend and her girlfriends name is not Arizona Michelle Robbins... I raised you better than to get in the middle of someone else's relationship" Barbara chastised firmly, knowing she needed to not be soft here, a firm hand was what was required.

"do you think I asked for this mom? Do you think I want to look at her and have everything else in the world just fade away? Do you think I want to see her smile and forget how to breathe? This is Callie... i mean, goddamnit I thought I was over her... I thought I was finally in a place where I could move on with someone else and find a little bit of happiness that could take away the pain from remembering every single day how much it sucks to live in a world where I let the love of my life get away, and then she had to get in that stupid car crash" the blonde sobbed as she dropped defeatedly to the couch, leaning into her mother when the older Robbins sat beside her.

"sweetheart, you have to let it go... she is with someone else now, she has a whole life that you're not a part of... you can't be flirting with her and smiling at her like she's still your wife... you can't look at her with those eyes that make it clear to everyone in the world that you only have eyes for her... she isn't your wife anymore Arizona" Barbara soothed softly.

"but maybe she should be" Arizona sighed.

"maybe... but she isn't, and you need to remember that. She belongs to someone else now, and you need to respect that" Barbara offered her honest advice.

"Penny... she told me that Callie tries to hide it but she's still in love with me" Arizona confessed, smiling meekly at her mother when the elder ladies head whipped around.

"she told you that?" Barbara asked with confusion, a million thoughts flitting through her mind at this turn of events.

"yeah... she said that she knew I still loved Cal, and I should tell her how I felt... and if Cal decided to stay here... in Seattle with me... then she would walk away and let us be happy, but if Cal decided to walk away from me, that she would pick up the pieces and take care of her" Arizona admitted, her eyes begging for her mother to give an answer on what she should do.

"have you told Callie about any of this?" Barbara asked nervously.

"what? no... she's just been through a huge surgery, her body is healing, her emotions are all over the place and she will be going out of her mind in frustration from being on her back all the time, I can't add to that right now!" Arizona sighed as she began to rub her hands tiredly over her face.

"right now? So you plan to tell her eventually" Barbara probed.

"I don't know... on one hand I want to tell her... I want to say all the things I should have said a long time ago, I want to make things right so that we can have the future we always dreamed of, so Sof can have the future she deserves... but on the other hand... God, I had my chance, and I blew it... I said she could leave and go to New York with Sof because I wanted her to be happy, I still want her to be happy, she deserves to be happy... I just don't know if I have the right to ask anything of her anymore... but then she looks at me with those beautiful big brown eyes and all I can think about is how every night since she walked out that door I have fallen asleep looking at her empty pillow and wishing and praying that when I wake up it would all have been a stupid dream" Arizona sighed and wiped angrily at the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"do you still love her?" Barbara asked seriously.

"totally and completely. without a doubt, I have never stopped loving her" Arizona glanced to her mother so that she could see the raw honesty in her confession.

"then let her go Arizona, she has a life in New York, she has a girlfriend, and a job and Sofia has friends... all you will achieve by going there, will be to open up old wounds... however saying that, I will support you in whatever you chose... just please don't allow yourself to become the other woman, I raised you better than that and one indescretion can be forgiven but two... you arent that person Arizona, you never were" Barbara kissed her daughters temple before jumping up from the couch and saying goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

"you ok?" Arizona asked as Callie tried to creep quietly down the stairs in the darkness, managing to dodge the creeky step as if she had lived there the entire time and hadn't left.

"sorry did I wake you?" Callie frowned as she gave up her attempts to creep and instead walked down the stairs normally, walking towards the kitchen.

"nah I was already awake... how are you feeling?" The blonde asked as she watched Callie open the fridge and grab a bottle of water, motioning it Arizona in a silent offer. When Arizona shook her head, the brunette moved towards the couch that the blonde was laid on.

"not feeling too bad, just having trouble sleeping without the pain meds being on a constant drip and I'm not due anymore for another two hours... why are you still awake anyway?" Callie asked as she lifted Arizona's foot, sat down tenderly and slowly raised the foot back to her lap and began to gently massage it's sole with her good hand.

"I've just got a lot on my mind, nothing exciting to tell" Arizona offered with a nervous smile.

"I can find somewhere else to stay you know, it must be weird for you, you know, having me here" Callie offered, instinctually knowing that the blondes insomnia had something to do with her presence in the house.

"no, you're not going anywhere!" Arizona almost shouted before smiling shyly. "I want you and Sof here so I can take care of you both, so please don't worry about it" Arizona offered and relaxed when the brunette nodded her resolve.

"is it? weird for you, I mean?" Callie asked after several minutes of silence.

"not bad weird, more... surreal" Arizona offered thoughtfully and a little reserved before glancing to the brunette to see how her answer was accepted, glad to see she seemed relaxed and not in the slightest tense. "is it weird for you to be back here and not at your apartment in New York?" Arizona asked, studying the brunette.

"truthfully, no... I mean yes... I mean... God... it's weird to not be in my apartment... but it doesn't feel weird to be here, in this house... it just feels weird that I'm sleeping alone in that bed that we bought together in the room that we decorated together and that I have a girlfriend in New York... you know?" Callie trailed off, not really wanting to talk about Penny.

"I get it" Arizona sighed, trying to swallow down the jealousy at Callie missing Penny, of course she would be missing her but that didnt mean that she wanted to acknowledge it..

"is it weird for you having me here, truthfully?" Callie asked again cautiously, hoping that now she had provided an honest answer, the blonde may follow suit.

"yes" the blonde replied simply, throwing a sad smile at Callie. "it's weird that you're here, after all this time, and our daughter is asleep in her bed, and your asleep in our bed, and I'm down here on this couch that I absolutely hate but somehow let you convince me to buy anyway because you have always had me wrapped around your little finger" Arizona sighed as she admitted how she was feeling.

"I'm sorry that I've put you in this position" Callie offered, staring at a spot on the floor. Arizona studied her closely, seeing the way the brunette was biting her bottom lip slightly and knew that Callie was deep in thought. She equally loved and hated that she knew Callie so well that just knowing her lip biting told her so much. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to spill her heart out, knowing it was now or never.

"I should get back to bed, Penny said she would call in the morning and she needed to talk to me about something so I should get some sleep so I'm awake for her call" Callie admitted, patting Arizona's ankle before lifting her leg up and standing up before replacing it back on the couch. "night Arizona... thank you for letting me stay, and thank you for taking such good care of me when you didn't have to" Callie smiled sadly.

"no problem... anytime, you know that Calliope!" Arizona sighed as she watched the brunette ascend the stairs towards their bedroom... her bedroom.

-oOo-

Arizona awoke the sound of angry Spanish coming from just outside the French doors which led into the garden, remembering back to last night she assumed that Callie was on the phone to Penny and they were fighting again despite the early morning hour. The sun was shining annoyingly through the window panes making Arizona aware that it was indeed time to get up anyway.

Putting her prosthetic on, she got up and put the kettle on before grabbing two cups, knowing that when Callie finished her call she would be desperate for a caffeine fix, she always wanted coffee after an argument. Opening the fridge she grabbed the milk and eggs and began making up some mix to make pancakes for everyone, smiling at the brunette as she walked in through the French doors and smiled sadly at her.

"morning sunshine" Arizona smiled widened as she slid a cup of coffee to the brunette who grabbed it and took a big gulp, grimacing the hot liquid burned her tongue.

"you ok?" Arizona asked, as she watched the brunette intently.

"I'm in shock... I could swear that I just walked in the kitchen to find you cooking and yet the fire alarms aren't going off" Callie joked, not wanting to talk about her argument with Penny just yet.

"hey, be nice!" Arizona scoffed, sensing what Callie was doing. "you know, after my live in cook moved out , I had to learn to cook for myself" Arizona winked playfully and received a scoff in response. Arizona slid a plate with three pancakes on, a jug containing some kind of red berry jue and a platter with diced up melon, strawberries, grapefruit and kiwi fruit as well as some servings of blueberries, raspberries and grapes.

"wow, I am impressed" Callie smirked playfully, as she poured on some of the jue onto her pancakes and took a bite with a speared piece of strawberry. "shit... why did I always do the cooking, this is amazing" Callie beamed as she tucked in for more eagerly.

"because I'm lazy and wanted to always have you do the cooking?" Arizona laughed as she made more pancakes, smiling as four adults appeared with a little girl being carried by her Abuela and made their way down stairs.

"good morning princess" Arizona kissed her daughters head lovingly, taking the sleepy girl from her ex mother-in-law's arms and cuddling her gently to not hurt her.

"morning mama" Sofia replied around a yawn.

"how are you feeling today, you look much better?" Arizona sat her daughter on the edge of the counter and studied her lovingly.

"I'm still a little sore... did you make pancakes?" Sofia asked noticing what her brunette mother was eating with glee.

"I will get you some pain killers soon after breakfast ok... I think you will have to fight mommy for pancakes though before she eats them all" Arizona smiled softly as Sofia turned and glared at her brunette mother.

"ahh sorry Sof I think I ate them all" Callie smiled apologetically at her daughter whose eye's widened in horror.

"don't worry baby girl, I hid some just for you so mommy couldn't be a piggy and eat them all" Arizona grinned as she carried the little girl and sat her down next to Callie before grabbing her a plate of pancakes and telling everyone to help themselves.

"are you not at work today sweetie?" Barbara asked, eyeing the family moment cautiously.

"nope, I took a few weeks off to look after these two, I have some vacation time banked up" Arizona eyed her mother, her eyes challenging her to argue her on the point, Barbara conceded and began eating her breakfast.

"you know you didn't have to do that right, we would have been fine just hanging out and watching movies all day" Callie offered nervously, seeing the exchange between the two Robbin's women and finding it strange.

"I know" Arizona shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "I couldn't resist the lure of spending some time with my favorite Latina's while I had the chance" Arizona smiled softly at the warmth in Callies eyes, glancing to her mother as she heard her throat clear.

"well Lucia and I are here to look after the girls, so why don't you head back into work dear" Barbara gave Arizona a look that told her not to argue with her and do as she was told.

"because the vacation time has already been put through and approved by Bailey and my surgeries have already been reassigned so even if I went in I would just be sat twiddling my thumbs" Arizona glared at her mother, trying to tell her to butt out.

"are we missing something?" Callie asked nervously, watching the exchange.

"oh no dear, Arizona just should have been at work and left us to look after you both" Barbara smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law, glaring at Arizona when she scoffed at her mother's answer.

"Mom seems to be worried that we are playing happy families" Arizona offered to Callie, throwing her mother a glare, challenging her to deny it.

"oh" Callie offered nervously, glancing between the two blondes and not really knowing what to say.

"she seems to think that we can't be in the same room without jumping each other and seems to forget that we are both fully grown adults, who are perfectly capable of behaving as such" Arizona stared her mother down who was now looking slightly guilty.

"oh umm... well I'm really appreciative of all of Arizona's help, she's been an amazing friend" Callie offered nervously, glancing at all the adults who were watching the unusual exchange with caution.

"yes she is being a good friend dear" Barbara replied, looking pointedly at her daughter as she said the word friend.

"Mother, enough" Arizona warned.

"no come on, you wanted to have this conversation over breakfast... you wanted to get it out in the open, so why hold back... lets get it all out there so that everyone is on the same page" Barbara smirked at the panic on her daughters face.

"because it is nobody's business but mine and Callie's, so please butt out" Arizona warned, not really caring anymore who could hear their conversation.

"yours and Callie's?... I didn't think there was a you and Callie anymore" Barbara challenged, her eyes never backing down from her daughters.

"there will always be a me and Callie, we have a daughter together, remember?" Arizona snapped as she pushed her plate away from her petulantly, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the five adults around the table.

"oh... so this is all about Sofia is it?" Barbara asked pointedly.

"you know what mother... if you have something to say, how about you just put it out there, I'm sure everyone would love to be filled in on your crazy little theories" Arizona challenged, hoping to back her mother into a corner so she would back down.

"fine... you want me to put it out there... then I'm worried that you are..." Arizona quickly cut her mother off in a panicked frenzy. "Mom enough... come outside with me!" Arizona snapped as she grabbed her mothers arm and marched her into the back garden leaving four adults watching them intently as Sofia picked at her fruit salad oblivious to the tension and conversation going on around her, too interested in watching the cartoon on the tv in the other room.

"umm... what's going on?" Callie asked nervously, glancing at Daniel.

"I think Arizona is getting told off for the way you two have been flirting with each other for the past few days" Carlos offered, receiving an elbow from his wife and a shocked look from his daughter, who quickly glanced back into the garden to see the two Robbins women arguing and moving their hands animatedly as they both made their points to each other.

Callie decided enough was enough and walked into the back garden, closing the door behind her, neither of the Robbins realized that they had company as they bickered back and forth.

"just butt out mom... you said your piece yesterday but this is my life!" Arizona demanded.

"I will not butt out! I remember how messed up you were last time you lost her, I'm not going to stand back and watch as you make a fool of yourself only to get your heart trampled on again" Barbara challenged in response.

"ladies... I really would prefer it if you don't argue over me like this, you two never argue" Callie offered, catching both women off guard who looked at Callie as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"oh this doesn't have anything to do with you dear" Barbara offered weakly with a smile, trying to convince the latina.

"see i think it does... I think this has everything to do with me... and Arizona... and the connection that we have always had, I assure you Barbara that's all this is. Arizona and I are over each other, she is just being a good friend because she loves me, like I love her. We will always be a family because of Sofia, and I would do the same for her if she needed my help" Callie offered hoping to diffuse the situation.

"very well dear, if that's all it is. I was just being a silly old coot and thinking perhaps this situation had dredged up old feelings" Barbara offered, hoping to get Callie to ram home the point to her daughter, before her daughter put her heart on the line and told Callie how she felt.

"sorry to disappoint Barbara" Callie shook her head, trying to ignore the crestfallen expression on the blondes face. "Arizona and I are just friends now. I love her, she is the mother of my child I will always love her, but we are just friends" Callie reiterated to the older woman who just nodded before walking back into the house.

"you ok?" Callie asked Arizona as she saw tears welling in deep blue pained eyes.

"I'm fine, I will be in soon" Arizona told Callie, spinning her back to the latina and stomping away, not wanting to have a witness, especially Callie, to her crumbling apart.

-oOo-

"you ok dear?" Barbara asked an hour later when she went to find Arizona after she hadnt returned to the house.

"I'm fine" Arizona offered, her voice still full of anger and hurt.

"you know that I know you better than to accept that attempt at a lie... come here and give your mother a hug please" Barbara suggested, smiling when Arizona dropped the plant pots so was tidying up and clung onto her mother for dear life, sobbing into her shoulder as Barbara whispered soothing words into the long blonde hair of her daughter.

"Mom what am I going to do?" Arizona asked as she pulled back and Barbara saw the full depth of pain in her daughters bright blue eyes.

"you're going to be a good friend, help her heal and then let her get back to her life so you can get back to yours" Barbara told her as she wiped away the tears with her soft thumbs as she cradled her only surviving childs face in her hands, she grimaced when Arizona scoffed and looked at her more intently, hoping for an answer to her silent question of 'what's so funny?'.

"Mom, you have no idea... what life? My life is Calliope and Sofia, it always has been. I'm miserable without them, I hate it, everyday I wake up and my heart breaks because they arent here and every night I fall asleep praying the next day I will wake up to find this has all been one giant nightmare. I have tried to move on, I have tried to not love her, I have tried to not miss her... I've tried and I've tried and I've tried and it has got me to right here... still being madly in love with her and hating myself for letting her get away" Arizona sobbed, her mother missing half of the words because they were just unintelliglble.

"sweetheart, if you love her then you have to let her go" Barbara said sadly as she pulled her daughter back in for a tighter hug.

"I did... I let her go... and then a gunman nearly killed us both, and then I let her go... and couldn't be without her so I came back from Africa to be with her, and then I let her go and she forgave me and took me back, and then I let her go with Penny and here she is... maybe I need to stop letting her go, maybe thats the problem, maybe I need to hold on to her with everything I have and stop trying to let go of her" Arizona begged her mother like she was able to change something in their past or in the way Callie felt about her.

"sweetie, you heard what she said... you've both moved on... she has moved on and so you need to also, for her." Barbara offered as she stroked her daughters hair and tried to hold back her own tears.

"I cant... I love her" Arizona sobbed.

"then you have to" Barbara said.

"but im in love with her" Arizona sobbed harder.

"then let her go and be happy, let her spread her wings and fly and be blessed with what you had" Barbara sighed, this whole situation was killing her and she desperately wanted to tell Arizona to march into the house and beg Callie to take her back, but knew it wasn't that simple.

Arizona nodded silently into her mothers shoulder, completely broken and dejected. "I'm going to head out for a bit and clear my head and pull myself together... could you look after them both for a few hours for me please?" When Barbara nodded, Arizona strode out of the garden side gate and took off down the street, not knowing where she was going or caring, just needing to put some physical space between her and the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

"she's been gone for hours" Callie whispered to her mother who had just entered her bedroom to check on her daughter who was lying quietly in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to work out what had gone on this morning after her call with Penny. A call in which Penny had told her that she needed some time to herself and suggested that Callie take this time to re-evaluate her relationship with Arizona.

"she just needs some space after her words with her mother dear, she will be back soon" Lucia soothed her daughter, the forlorn expression in her eldest child's face breaking her heart.

"I just don't understand where that argument even came from, Arizona and I haven't been together for years" Callie sighed as she punched the bed softly in frustration.

"come on Calliope... you cant tell me that your oblivious to what's been going on between the two of you" Lucia laughed softly, when she received a blank look she smiled and snuggled up to her daughters side on the bed, something she hadn't done since Callie was a young girl and it made both women smile at the gesture.

"you're telling me that you haven't noticed the way she is looking at you, or the way that your looking at her? That you haven't noticed the private jokes the two of you have been sharing? Or the not-so-subtle flirting you have both been giving each other? All those little touches that arent necessary, but happen so often? Your telling me you didnt notice how you two snuggled up under the blanket last night to watch that movie like it was the most natural thing on earth? How about how the first word that came out of your mouth when you woke up was Arizona's name?" Lucia asked, watching as her daughters eyes filled with tears.

"I cant help it... I don't know what it is about her... I'm just drawn to her in everyway... you know... God this is such a mess" Callie sighed in frustration.

"I know it is... but what you need to do is ask yourself where are you happier... where makes you feel more complete... is it in New York with Penny, or is it here in Seattle with Arizona... because whether you like it or not, you have to make that choice" Lucia guided her softly.

"I already did make the choice and I moved with Penny" Callie claimed in annoyance.

"and maybe that was the right choice at the time... but maybe you need to make that choice again for what feels right... now" Lucia glanced at her.

"since when are you so on board with my relationhips with women" Callie asked curiously.

"since I see the way your eyes light up when that blonde walks in the room, since I see the way you smile when shes talking to you, when I see the way you let off this light when you see her interact with your daughter... I didn't ever think I would be able to be on board with you being with a woman, but I can see it in your eyes how much you love her and how true and deep that love is... how could I not be on board with that? I just want you happy mija... and I think she is the one that makes you happy... but its not my choice and I will support you regardless of what your choice is" Lucia smiled lovingly at her daughter as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"mama, I don't feel well it really hurts" Sofia stated on a sob as she entered the bedroom.

"come here baby, come lie with me and Abuela will go get you some tablets and some warm strawberry milk ok?" Callie held her hand out for her little girl, smiling when her mother rushed to her and laid her down in her place before leaving towards the door.

"why settle for New York when you could have the entire universe" Lucia smiled at her daughter who just nodded whistfully at her mothers parting words.

-oOo-

Arizona quietly entered her bedroom, trying not to disturb what she assumed to be a sleeping Callie, stopping in the doorway when she saw the two brunettes sprawled in her bed sleeping soundly, she could feel her heart melting in her chest at the sight and sighed as she fought the urge to lie down and join them.

"you've been gone a while" Callie whispered after a few moments, not bothering to open her eyes, she knew it was Arizona in the doorway.

"sorry did I wake you?" Arizona stumbled before walking towards her tall boy to collect some clean clothes.

"you're limping" Callie commented, her eyes still closed.

"yeah I went for a walk and over did it" Arizona confessed as she wandered around the room and collected some clothes to change into. "you two look comfortable"

"she came in about two hours ago upset about being in pain, shes been asleep about an hour and a half" Callie finally opened her eyes and took in a very dishevelled looking blonde and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I needed to clear my head, its not often I have an argument with my mom and it got to me" Arizona half lied as she deposited her clothes in the ensuite before coming back in to check over Sofia and check her temperature.

"I get it. I'm sorry if I caused any problems" Callie smiled sadly.

"Don't, you have nothing to apologise for" Arizona finally met the latina's eyes and sighed at the concern she saw in them.

"it's not easy having you here Cal... it's brought up a lot of feelings that I thought I had put to rest, but I will be ok, I will work through it" Arizona admitted almost shyly. "mom's just worried that I'm not going to get a hold of things and I'm going to get hurt again, she saw what I was like behind the scenes after I got back from settling you and Sof in"

"I hate that I have been the cause of so much pain for you" Callie admitted as she studied the blonde who just scoffed.

"Calliope, it was me who caused you so much pain, and it was me who pushed you away into someone elses arms... the only person I have to blame is myself, so please, don't apologise, its my fault and only my fault" Arizona sighed.

"You know we are both guilty of that, we both hurt each other, we both were the cause and effect to all of our problems... sure you may have been the one who jumped into bed with another woman, but im not stupid enough to not know that I led you there" Callie grimaced at the pain she saw etch across Arizona's face at the mention of her infidelity.

"you know if I could go back to any one point in time and change history... that would be it, I was so stupid and I am still so angry at myself for betraying you, for betraying our marriage..." Arizona trailed off as she fought back the tears.

"you wouldn't go back and not get on that plane?" Callie asked curiously.

"Cal, I would give both of my legs if it meant that I never had to lose you" Arizona confessed.

"don't say that" Callie chastised softly.

"I better go shower" Arizona stood up quickly, feeling like she was about to say something she would regret later.

"Penny told me this morning she wants to go on a break" Callie spat out without thinking, gasping at the way Arizona spun towards her so harsely that she was at a risk of giving herself whiplash.

"shit... are you, ok?" Arizona asked softly, sitting beside Callie and taking her hand.

"you're not happy about that?" Callie asked curiously.

"I'm not happy that your hurting, I could never be happy that your hurt" Arizona smiled sadly.

"She said that I need to work out whether I really want to go back to New York or whether I want to stay here" Callie offered a half truth, smiling internally as she saw the glimmer of hope in those blue eyes that still mesmired her.

"and? do you know what you want to do?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, my life is in New York now... I don't know if I have anything left here in seattle for me anymore" Callie coaxed, hoping for Arizona to throw her a bone.

"there will always be a life waiting for you in Seattle. You have no idea how many people miss you at that hospital... its not the same there without you" Arizona offered her as she stood up again and made her way to the bathroom.

"just at the hospital?" Callie asked before the door could close, she could see Arizona falter in the crack between the door.

"Calliope, there will always be a life for you here in Seattle, always" Arizona closed the door and left Callie to her thoughts, when Arizona returned forty minutes later the bed was empty.


	10. Chapter 10

"she's been gone for hours" Callie whispered to her mother who had just entered her bedroom to check on her daughter who was lying quietly in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to work out what had gone on this morning after her call with Penny. A call in which Penny had told her that she needed some time to herself and suggested that Callie take this time to re-evaluate her relationship with Arizona.

"she just needs some space after her words with her mother dear, she will be back soon" Lucia soothed her daughter, the forlorn expression in her eldest child's face breaking her heart.

"I just don't understand where that argument even came from, Arizona and I haven't been together for years" Callie sighed as she punched the bed softly in frustration.

"come on Calliope... you cant tell me that your oblivious to what's been going on between the two of you" Lucia laughed softly, when she received a blank look she smiled and snuggled up to her daughters side on the bed, something she hadn't done since Callie was a young girl and it made both women smile at the gesture.

"you're telling me that you haven't noticed the way she is looking at you, or the way that your looking at her? That you haven't noticed the private jokes the two of you have been sharing? Or the not-so-subtle flirting you have both been giving each other? All those little touches that arent necessary, but happen so often? Your telling me you didnt notice how you two snuggled up under the blanket last night to watch that movie like it was the most natural thing on earth? How about how the first word that came out of your mouth when you woke up was Arizona's name?" Lucia asked, watching as her daughters eyes filled with tears.

"I cant help it... I don't know what it is about her... I'm just drawn to her in everyway... you know... God this is such a mess" Callie sighed in frustration.

"I know it is... but what you need to do is ask yourself where are you happier... where makes you feel more complete... is it in New York with Penny, or is it here in Seattle with Arizona... because whether you like it or not, you have to make that choice" Lucia guided her softly.

"I already did make the choice and I moved with Penny" Callie claimed in annoyance.

"and maybe that was the right choice at the time... but maybe you need to make that choice again for what feels right... now" Lucia glanced at her.

"since when are you so on board with my relationhips with women" Callie asked curiously.

"since I see the way your eyes light up when that blonde walks in the room, since I see the way you smile when shes talking to you, when I see the way you let off this light when you see her interact with your daughter... I didn't ever think I would be able to be on board with you being with a woman, but I can see it in your eyes how much you love her and how true and deep that love is... how could I not be on board with that? I just want you happy mija... and I think she is the one that makes you happy... but its not my choice and I will support you regardless of what your choice is" Lucia smiled lovingly at her daughter as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"mama, I don't feel well it really hurts" Sofia stated on a sob as she entered the bedroom.

"come here baby, come lie with me and Abuela will go get you some tablets and some warm strawberry milk ok?" Callie held her hand out for her little girl, smiling when her mother rushed to her and laid her down in her place before leaving towards the door.

"why settle for New York when you could have the entire universe" Lucia smiled at her daughter who just nodded whistfully at her mothers parting words.

-oOo-

Arizona quietly entered her bedroom, trying not to disturb what she assumed to be a sleeping Callie, stopping in the doorway when she saw the two brunettes sprawled in her bed sleeping soundly, she could feel her heart melting in her chest at the sight and sighed as she fought the urge to lie down and join them.

"you've been gone a while" Callie whispered after a few moments, not bothering to open her eyes, she knew it was Arizona in the doorway.

"sorry did I wake you?" Arizona stumbled before walking towards her tall boy to collect some clean clothes.

"you're limping" Callie commented, her eyes still closed.

"yeah I went for a walk and over did it" Arizona confessed as she wandered around the room and collected some clothes to change into. "you two look comfortable"

"she came in about two hours ago upset about being in pain, shes been asleep about an hour and a half" Callie finally opened her eyes and took in a very dishevelled looking blonde and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I needed to clear my head, its not often I have an argument with my mom and it got to me" Arizona half lied as she deposited her clothes in the ensuite before coming back in to check over Sofia and check her temperature.

"I get it. I'm sorry if I caused any problems" Callie smiled sadly.

"Don't, you have nothing to apologise for" Arizona finally met the latina's eyes and sighed at the concern she saw in them.

"it's not easy having you here Cal... it's brought up a lot of feelings that I thought I had put to rest, but I will be ok, I will work through it" Arizona admitted almost shyly. "mom's just worried that I'm not going to get a hold of things and I'm going to get hurt again, she saw what I was like behind the scenes after I got back from settling you and Sof in"

"I hate that I have been the cause of so much pain for you" Callie admitted as she studied the blonde who just scoffed.

"Calliope, it was me who caused you so much pain, and it was me who pushed you away into someone elses arms... the only person I have to blame is myself, so please, don't apologise, its my fault and only my fault" Arizona sighed.

"You know we are both guilty of that, we both hurt each other, we both were the cause and effect to all of our problems... sure you may have been the one who jumped into bed with another woman, but im not stupid enough to not know that I led you there" Callie grimaced at the pain she saw etch across Arizona's face at the mention of her infidelity.

"you know if I could go back to any one point in time and change history... that would be it, I was so stupid and I am still so angry at myself for betraying you, for betraying our marriage..." Arizona trailed off as she fought back the tears.

"you wouldn't go back and not get on that plane?" Callie asked curiously.

"Cal, I would give both of my legs if it meant that I never had to lose you" Arizona confessed.

"don't say that" Callie chastised softly.

"I better go shower" Arizona stood up quickly, feeling like she was about to say something she would regret later.

"Penny told me this morning she wants to go on a break" Callie spat out without thinking, gasping at the way Arizona spun towards her so harsely that she was at a risk of giving herself whiplash.

"shit... are you, ok?" Arizona asked softly, sitting beside Callie and taking her hand.

"you're not happy about that?" Callie asked curiously.

"I'm not happy that your hurting, I could never be happy that your hurt" Arizona smiled sadly.

"She said that I need to work out whether I really want to go back to New York or whether I want to stay here" Callie offered a half truth, smiling internally as she saw the glimmer of hope in those blue eyes that still mesmired her.

"and? do you know what you want to do?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, my life is in New York now... I don't know if I have anything left here in seattle for me anymore" Callie coaxed, hoping for Arizona to throw her a bone.

"there will always be a life waiting for you in Seattle. You have no idea how many people miss you at that hospital... its not the same there without you" Arizona offered her as she stood up again and made her way to the bathroom.

"just at the hospital?" Callie asked before the door could close, she could see Arizona falter in the crack between the door.

"Calliope, there will always be a life for you here in Seattle, always" Arizona closed the door and left Callie to her thoughts, when Arizona returned forty minutes later the bed was empty.


	11. Chapter 11

"Arizona where have you been, you've been gone for hours" Barbara chastised her daughter for not staying in touch when she saw the blonde hair enter through the front door. The other occupants of the house spun towards her curiously.

"don't go back to New York" Arizona breathed deeply as she strode towards Callie, stopping inches infront her.

"huh?" Callie asked nervously, glancing around at both sets of their parents who were watching the scene unfold infront of them before she spun her brown eyes back to Arizona who looked like she had just ran a marathon.

"don't go back to New York" Arizona repeated, her breath still heaving as she looked at Callie like she should have understood everything running through her head from her simple words.

"Arizona…" Callie started, feeling uncomfortable having this conversation in a room full of people.

"no… just…. just hear me out…. please… just hear me out" Arizona pleaded with her, ignoring all the eyes on her and focussing on the brown orbs which never failed to look straight into her soul.

Callie nodded nervously, she knew Arizona well enough by now to know the determination in her eyes and knew that there was no point trying to stop her or stall her speech, she just needed to let the blonde ramble and if things got heated, trust that atleast one of their parents would take Sofia away from the scene.

"I let you go… I let youu go so many times… you wanted kids and I didn't so I let you go, I wanted Africa and you didn't so I let you go, I wanted to try and fix the mistakes I made in our marriage and you couldn't keep trying so I let you go… you wanted to go to New York with Penny so I let you go… I'm done letting you go Calliope, it never works because every single time I let you go, we end up right here… I'm not letting you go this time, so if you really want to go back to your life in New York, then I'm coming with you because I'm not letting you go again. I love you… still… I have always loved you, since the very first time I saw you walking around the hospital all sad and pouty, I have loved you… you asked me earlier if the hospital was the only thing waiting for you in Seattle and I didn't know how to answer you, I didn't know how to say what I felt while telling you what I wasn't sure you needed to hear… so I'm just going to say it and if you reject me then that's fine, we have been able to be friends once we can do it again"

Callie had to stop herself from laughing at the rambling and pacing blonde spilling her heart out infront of their entire family. "Arizona, we should…" Callie attempted to try and get them some privacy but Arizona stopped infront of her, holding up her hand to silence her interuption which only caused Callie to laugh internally as she nodded for the blonde to carry on.

"you asked me what was here waiting for you… everything Cal, every single hope and dream we had for our future is right here waiting for you. I love you, I'm crazy about you and I have tried so hard to get over you but I cant because I love you… so don't make me let go of you again… stay… come back to Seattle and lets try again and this time it will work, because now I know what its like to wake up everyday without you and it sucks… like really sucks ass… and now I know what its like to be at work and not see you walking around the coridoors and it sucks Calliope, it really, really sucks. This is where your meant to be… right here… in our hospital being a rockstar… in this house with your wife and your daughter and our other children who are still out there waiting for us to get our shit together… so stay… please…. stay… I cant let you go again…. please stay" Arizona begged, unashamed tears falling down her face as she stared intently into the eyes of her soulmate.

"are you finished?" Callie offered a smirk at the blonde who nodded, before shaking her head and continuing her rant.

"I spoke to Bailey… it took a lot of begging and having to commit to some pretty shitty shifts and stuff… but your job is waiting for you if you decide to stay… all you have to do is call her and agree and she will send the paperwork over, she said by the time your healed and ready to be back full time, 'Shadow Torres' will have worked his notice and she wants you back almost as much as I do… so don't go… please don't go" Arizona begged, not embarrassed by the fact she was literally crying and begging Callie to stay infront of people.

"are you done this time?" Callie asked trying to keep her face neutral as Arizona nodded nervously at her.

"you sure you have nothing else to add this time?" Callie almost failed to hide her smirk at the nervous expression written all over the blondes face as she shook her head, just as Callie was about to start speaking, Arizona opened her mouth quickly.

"I broke up with Tara too… I couldn't stand here and beg you to stay while I was technically with someone else even though we werent exclusive or anything, i couldn't do that to you so... so I broke up with her and told her that my heart belonged to you and I couldn't be with her when I have all these feelings for you… I wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't do that to you… I'm not that person Callie…. I know I said that before and I messed up… but I was out of my mind crazy from the amputation and I know that's no excuse and will never make it acceptable that I cheated on you… but I was an idiot, and I'm not that person, that's not who I was raised to be, I'm not a cheater, and I swear to you, if you stay I will never look at another person ever again, infact I will have my eyelids lasered shut so you know that not only can I not mentally or emotionally look at another person but I wont be able to physically either, if that's what it takes I will do it" Arizona offered, knowing she had now passed the point of making a fool of herself and felt her cheeks flush as she glanced back at Callie who was watching her with an eyebrow raised.

"anything else?" Callie asked playfully, laughing when Arizona almost deflated with frustration.

"Calliope please!" Arizona sighed.

"hey I just want to make sure im allowed to speak now without being interrupted again" Callie asked with a playful smile.

"stop being a moron right now and teasing me, I'm being serious!" Arizona pouted and stomped her foot in frustration causing Callie to release her megawatt smile at the childlike tantrum.

"if you had allowed me at any point in the last half an hour since you stormed into this house on a mission and began your rambling without taking a single pause for breath…. then you would already know that I have already made my decision… you moron" Callie retorted playfully, scoffing when Arizona's head snapped up and her intense gaze met her own, those blue eyes pleading.

"so after I went for a walk with my mother today, she gave me a lot to think about, and when we got home I called Penny" Callie shrugged non commitently, ignoring the scoffs of both sets of parents behind her who were watching the exchange as if their lives depended on it.

"fuck… your going back to New York arent you?" Arizona slumped almost dropping to the floor as her legs gave out, she was only saved by someone pushing a bar stool quickly beneath her, which caught her fall.

"I'm staying" Callie smiled softly as she watched a plethora of emotions running behind the blue eyes she couldn't help but fall in love with.

"you're… what? you're staying? Wait, you're staying until you have to go back?" Arizona asked dumbly, not daring to believe her ears.

"no you moron… I'm staying! As in, I'm not making you let go again… as in Seattle is my home, it's Sofia's home, and regardless of what happens between us, this is where we both belong… so we are coming home…. to stay… for good… if that's ok with you, I mean?" Callie smirked playfully.

"you're not leaving?" Arizona asked in a small bashful and hopeful voice.

"wow…. Did you hit your head or something?" Callie laughed.

"what no… Calliope, are you staying or not?" Arizona asked, not in the mood for the latinas jokes.

"Arizona, we are staying… regardless of what happens… and so you know, Bailey played you, she had already agreed to give me my job back before you spoke to her, so all that scut work you just agreed to was totally unnessesary" Callie smirked as she took Arizona's hand in her own and squeezed her fingers supportively.

"your staying" Arizona smiled, not caring about Bailey playing her, she was too high on cloud nine right now to give a damn. "what about Penny?" the blonde asked nervously.

"is staying in New York… I will explain more to you later when Sof isnt listening…. But the short of it is, I have a packing company going over there on Friday to collect my stuff and ship it here to put in a storage unit for just now, Penny said she would take a few days off and pack mine and Sof's things for me" Callie told her seriously.

"so its over with her?" Arizona asked hopefully, smiling softly when the brunette nodded.

"aparantly New York isnt as incest free as I had thought" Callie raised her eyebrow knowing that Arizona would understand the reference and know that Penny had already slept with someone else.

"your fucking kidding me right?" Arizona snapped, taking callie back at her reply.

"hey that's two f bombs in this conversation…. Our daughter is listening" Callie chastised her while looking at her questioningly as Arizona glanced at her daughter guiltily and throwing her an apologetic smile as her daughter watched her mothers interactions and tried to work out what was happening.

"I cant believe that b-i-t-c-h would do the McNasty…" Arizona rolled her eyes as Callie laughed at her using the phrase "already… what if you had gone back to her, I'm gonna kick her scrawny a-s-s" arizona spelt out the words they werent meant to say around their daughter.

"slow down there karate kid! It doesn't matter… it doesn't matter anymore… what matters is that I'm here… and I'm not going anywhere… and neither is Sof… and neither are you" Callie smiled at the protectiveness in arizonas threat.

"you know I would kick her a-s-s right?" Arizona sighed angrily.

"I know you would… but right now… maybe you and I could go upstairs and talk…. alone?" Callie asked hopefully, she was starting to feel drained but there was far too many things that Arizona had just said to sleep yet, no they had alot of things to discuss before she could allow the exhaustion to overtake her.

Arizona glanced at her mom who just nodded "go on you two, you both need to talk, we will feed little miss and get her tucked up in bed" Barbara smiled as Arizona grabbed Callie's hand instantly and began pulling her towards the stairs.

"ouch… slow down, I am injured remember!" Callie yelped, causing Arizona to throw her an apologetic lopsided smile before she moved behind Callie and began to push her instead of pull her.

"looks like we will have another w-e-d-d-I-n-g to plan soon" Daniel smirked at the other three adults.

"pop… im 7 I know how to spell!" Sofia complained causing her grandparents to smile at her adoringly.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the bedroom door was shut, Arizona felt her nerves kick in and leaned back against the cool wood as she watched Callie crawl onto the bed and yawn.

"this conversation can wait… your healing and your tired and you need to get your sleep" Arizona sighed.

"don't you dare go anywhere Arizona Michelle… get you're a-s-s on this bed and talk to me!" Callie ordered, raising a challenging eyebrow at the blonde, daring her to not do as she was told.

"you know that Sof isnt here… you don't need to spell anymore" Arizona scoffed as she moved to the bed and sat at the foot of it, glancing at Callie nervously.

"smartass… so… that was a pretty impressive speech down there" Callie smiled playfully, not wanting the blonde to tense up and build her walls back up.

"you know how much I love to ramble" Arizona smirked despite berating herself internally for making a fool of herself.

"so you umm… you still love me?" Callie asked as she eyed the blonde, studying her face for any sign of dishonestly or confusion.

"I never stopped… I tried… I really tried… but I just couldn't… like I said, you're a hard girl to get over" arizona offered a sad smile.

"you know I never stopped loving you either right? I mean I want to be honest with you, its important that right now we are honest about everything… I did love Penny…. But I wasn't in love with her, I could never be in love with her because I will always be in love with you… but I forced myself to move on and just hope that one day everything would fall in to place for me and her" Callie admitted.

"I know… she told me" Arizona admitted, watching the confusion etch across Callie's face.

"she umm, she what? What did she say, exactly?" Callie asked in a tone that was equal measures of nervousness and anger.

"she told me that she could see it in my eyes that I still loved you… and that she knew the look because she sees it in your eyes even though you thought you hid it well from her" Arizona confessed as Callie's face softened as a guilty look took over. "she also told me that I should tell you how I feel because if you decided to stay she would walk away and let us be happy… but if you went back to her she would look after you and pick up the pieces"

"wait… when did she tell you this?" Callie asked a little hurt that it had been kept a secret from her.

"the night of the accident… she may have come back to the ICU to find me with my head on your chest listening to your heart beating and crying after begging you to just live" Arizona smiled shyly as Callie eyed her.

"you begged me to live?" Callie smiled coyly as Arizona nodded.

"I told you that... I could live waking up everyday without seeing your face next to me, I could fall asleep everynight knowing you were in someone elses arms, I could live knowing that im not your wife and your love anymore… but I couldn't live not knowing that you were still under the same sky, so you needed to live for me to be able to live" Arizona confessed as she held Callie's gaze and saw the tears building in the brunettes eyes.

"you said that?" Callie asked around her dry mouth, unable to believe Arizona could say something so beautiful.

"I did. Its actually the second time that day I said it… the first time was in the scrub room before I jumped in on your surgery and I broke down in Baileys arms… she told me to go and tell you exactly the same thing to help you make it through that surgery… but then you coded a few minutes after I got in there and Peirce, who is always so calm and collected, started to freak out so I jumped up to see what was wrong and the stitches she put in your heart had ripped and she couldn't get a good position to fix it, so I jumped in… without thinking… Bailey is pissed I did it but I didn't think… all I knew was your heart wasn't beating and if I didn't do something I would lose you for good so i grabbed some sutures and began stitching" Arizona confessed, wanting Callie to understand all the reasons her emotions were running so high at the moment.

"you fixed my broken heart?" Callie asked with a smirk as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I did… I made that exact joke that I couldn't wait to tell you that I had fixed your broken heart right after id finished and we made sure there were no more leaks… I think everyone in the room burst out laughing" Arizona offered a dimpled smile, noticing the fatigue on Callie's face as the brunette tried to remain seated despite the pain she was in, the blonde crawled up the bed, pulled off her prosthetic and laid down, waiting for Callie to relax her body and get comfortable.

"thankyou for fixing my broken heart" Callie smiled sadly.

"I never want you to have a broken heart… you know that day I was like a cardio god… Sof and you both had the same aortic tear believe it or not… when you guys arrived at the hospital… Penny was in the bus with Sof, covered in her blood and Sof was coding… I was rooted to the spot as my own heart broke seeing our little girl laid there… dead… the only thing keeping her alive was a paramedic who was working the bag and doing compresses…. I told Penny to go with you and not to leave your side or I would kick her ass and I jumped up on the gurney and started doing the compressions… nothing worked to get her heart started… twenty minutes Cal… that's how long I sat on that gurney with my damn prosthetic jamming into my hip because it wouldn't bend how I needed it too… everytime I stopped the compressions her heart gave out again… twenty minutes I sat there praying to anyone who would listen to just make her heart start again, Karev had to pull my hands away so Peirce could cut her open to fix it… I couldnt stop even though I knew I needed to I couldn't… because the second I stopped compressing, her heart stopped and I knew if we lost her…." Arizona trailed off as her tears took over as she sobbed.

"hey… come on you need to calm down… Sofia is just downstairs… she is fine… she is going to be ok… we both are, because of you… you fixed both of our hearts because you're a rockstar!" Callie soothed as she brushed the pad of her thumb over the blondes cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I really don't know how I could have lived if I had lost either of you Cal… your both my world and just the thought that one or both of you may not have made it… I just.. it crushes me" Arizona sobbed as Callie pulled her into her chest.

"I want you to promise me something… everytime feel yourself starting to get upset because of this… I want you to put your ear against my chest… or Sof's chest… and you listen to the sound of our hearts beating… and you remember that the only reason that our hearts beat, is because of you… can you do that?" Callie murmered into the blondes hair, kissing her temple as she felt the blonde nod against her chest softly.

"you ok?" Callie asked several minutes later when Arizona's sobs has quietened.

"shhh… I'm enjoying this moment too much, just give me a few more minutes of it, it has been too long since you held me like this and I just need a few more minutes" Arizona confided and Callie complied as she tightened her broken body as much as she could, holding the blonde,who held her heart tightly in her arms.

"sorry… ijust.." Arizona trailed off as she pulled away from the embrace and couldn't meet Callie's eyes.

"you just needed to be lost in the feeling of my embrace for a few moments and forget where we are and why we are here and instead just bask in the warmth and the security and the love that only my arms can provide?" Callie asked, smirking when Arizona glanced at her shyly.

"I was going to say I just needed a few more minutes with my favourite boobie pillows… but what you said works too" Arizona played as she rested her head back down on her pillow and basked in Callie's smile.

"my boobie pillows? really?" Callie smirked.

"what? Your rack makes an awesome pillow" Arizona winked, her heart soaring at how easily their banter came to them.

"you know… I think that it quite possibily the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Callie smirked.

"oh really… after everything I have said to you in the last week and a half… that's what you think is the sweetest?" Arizona scoffed.

"no the sweetest was you telling me that no matter what your not letting me go again because everytime you let me go we always end up right back here so your not letting go this time" Callie sobered for the moment as she studied the blonde. "did you mean it?" Callie asked nervously.

"every word. I miss you so much. I love you even more. I miss the light that you bring into my world everyday by just being here, even if we arent together. I swear ortho hates me because everytime I page for a consult and you don't show up I throw daggers at whoever arrived for daring to not be you… you make life worth living Calliope" Arizona didn't blink, wanting for Callie to see the complete honesty in her eyes.

"so your telling me when I get back to work I'm going to have to convince my entire department that my girlfriend isnt a complete bitch who hates them all?" Callie smirked.

"wait what?" Arizona froze at Callie's words.

"what I cant have them thinking you're a bitch" Callie scoffed.

"no the other thing you said!" Arizona watched Callie intently as the brunette ran over her words in her head, trying to figure out what had spooked the blonde before her eyes widened a little and she glanced at Arizona with a light blush.

"wow I didn't even realise I just said that… how assumptious of me" Callie winked, trying to play off her blunder but as soon as she saw Arizona's face drop she mentally kicked herself.

"I don't know what the future has in store Arizona… I cant promise that from this moment forward its going to be all rainbows and unicorns, because we both know that's not how it works… but we both also know how amazing it can be for us… how when we are at our best, we are incredible… I mean we have a lot to work out, and I think we need to not rush into anything… but if you really meant all of those amazing things you rambled to our entire family earlier, then I think maybe we should explore this… and see where it leads… and I want you to know that I hope it leads to being able to call you my girlfriend again…. And without rushing anything, but with full disclosure in mind… I hope that one day it means that I get my wife back, because I really miss my wife" Callie confessed, her eyes never leaving the blue pools she was sinking in.

"so we are going to give us a go… one last time?" Arizona pleaded.

"one last shot" Callie smiled softly.

"that's all we will need… because like I already told you… im not letting you go again… I am SO done with letting you go" Arizona returned the smile, gasping as Callie leaned forwards and placed the softest kiss on Arizona's lips before it was gone.

"so out of curiousity…" Arizona trailed off thoughtfully.

"you can call me your girlfriend you moron, just remember that this is fresh and new and we have a whole list of things we need to relearn about each other and there are going to be things we learn about the last few years apart that are going to make us jealous and angry and hurt and were going to want to scream at each other… so we take baby steps, and if it gets too hard all we have to do is be honest and we work it out together as a team, and if for some reason we cant make it work, we go back to being friends" Callie smiled, knowing exactly what Arizona was thinking.

"friends with benefits though right?" Arizona smirked when Callie eyed her incredulously.

"you know the last friends with benefits thing I had going on resulted in Sofia" Callie mocked.

"well I promise to do my best to get you knocked up, but don't hold out much hope… I'm not as legendary as Sloan" Arizona smiled softly.

"so while we are on the topic of getting knocked up" Callie probed.

"baby steps" Arizona winked playfully causing Callie to let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled on her back.

"wait… you were being a smart ass there and playing with words and not chastising me for asking werent you?" Callie glared at the blonde who was smiling at her, her dimples on full intensity.

"oh you should have seen your face… your so easy" Arizona smirked.

"we will see how easy I am when I don't put out for a very long time for that… that was mean" Callie pouted.

"I'm sorry baby I just couldnt resist" Arizona scoffed at Callies threat.

"God I have missed that" Callie closed her eyes as a smile spread across her face, glancing at the silent blonde she noticed her questioning yet bemused smile.

"you called me baby. I forgot the butterflies I feel in my stomach when you call me that… as soon as you just said it I felt them… I missed those butterflies… which is ironic because I remember having to pray to find the strength to get over the fact that you had butterflies on your scrub cap" Callie smirked and nodded at the shock on Arizonas face.

"why didn't you just steal my scrub cap and destroy it" Arizona smirked eventually.

"because I was praying to find a way to love you despite our differences… I would never pray to change who you are or do something to change who you are. I have only ever wanted to love you for you and nothing less… all of your flaws make up the woman I have loved for years and I wouldn't change a single one of them" Callie admitted, smiling at the love radiating from Arizonas eyes

"what?" Callie smirked.

"you've gotten soppy in your old age" Arizona grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

"oh hey sweetie… I didn't expect to see you again tonight" Barbara smiled sweetly from the couch where she was snuggled up to her grandaughter who was sleeping soundly as her grandparents watched some boring adult show.

"umm… what does that mean?" Arizona glared at her mother pointedly.

"oh I just expected you two to take a bit more time kissing and making up" Barbara smirked at her daughters obvious embarrassment.

"funny. If you hadnt forgotten Calliope is still recovering and healing and is asleep… resting… to get better" Arizona said pointedly at her mother.

"oh so you didn't kiss and make up?" Barbara tried to hide her smirk.

"yes we kissed and made up but she needs her rest so she can heal" arizona offered as she moved around the kitchen to reheat some dinner.

"so was the kissing good" Barbara asked with a playful smile as she watched her daughter falter in the kitchen and glare at her before glancing at the other three adults who were watching her questioningly, hoping for some juicy gossip about whether the two women were getting back together.

"oh well daddy raised me to be a lady and a lady doesn't kiss and tell" Arizona stuck her tongue out at her mother playfully.

"so there was some kissing to not tell about" Barbara chuckled proudly as Arizona realised her fumble.

"if I were to tell if there was kissing or not, then I wouldn't be a lady would I" Arizona offered as the microwave dinged and she grabbed her dinner.

"ah but if there wasn't any kissing then youd be allowed to tell… the saying is a lady doesn't kiss and tell… not a lady doesn't not kiss and tell… so by the fact your not telling… means your telling us there was some kissing" Barbara raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"you know you suck right?" Arizona pointed her fork at her mother accusingly, glaring at her when she let out a proud guffaw.

"you should know you cant flummox your mother by now" Daniel added helpfully causing Arizona to roll her eyes.

"so back to the kissing" Lucia added, causing Arizona to choke in shock, glaring at her mother as she had the audacity to actually high five Callies mother.

"there may have been a kiss… that's all your getting… now let me eat in peace" Arizona succumbled, glaring at her mother as she was about to say something else, but quickly shut her mouth.

"so we were talking about showing your mom and dad this little restaurant in the city one night this week… is there any nights you need us to babysit Sofia so we can make reservations?" Lucia asked several minutes later, throwing a side glance at Arizona before returning to the tv.

"oh that sounds nice, I'm glad your all getting along. Why would we need you to babysit Sof though?" Arizona asked, glancing between the two sets of parents who ignored her as they watched the tv.

"oh I just thought that you would want to take Calliope out for a date one night this week" Lucia offered half heartidly.

"oh yeah sure, umm… you make your reservations and I will work around that… thanks Lucia" Arizona smiled as she thought about taking Calliope out on a date.

"ah ha! So there is something going on otherwise you wouldn't be taking her on a date… nice work Lucia!" Barbara grinned as she gave the other woman another celebratory high five and they smirked at each other. Arizona glanced at her dad and Carlos who shrugged in amusement at the two womens antics.

"mom did you coerce Lucia to play me?" Arizona accused.

"excuse me dear, I don't need any coersion! So where are you planning on taking my eldest daughter on a date" Lucia grinned at the blonde who was smiling dreamily at her.

"what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Lucia asked as she glanced at her husband to make sure she didn't have food on her face, when she turned back to the blonde she was shocked to find her stood next to her as she bent down and envaloped the older latina in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not sure what happened to lead up to you accepting who Callie is and who she loves, we havent talked that much yet, but I'm so thankful that you are here, sat on our couch, a part of our family. Thankyou" Arizona smiled tearfully as she pulled away and shrugged at her mother who was watching her.

"I'm going to take Sof up to bed and lie with her for a bit, goodnight… and thankyou all for being here" Arizona pulled her daughter carefully into her arms before offering a wave to each grandparent. As she was about to enter Sofia's room she stopped and glanced at her own bedroom door, and with a soft smile, she crept into the room, laying Sofia carefully in the centre of the bed and snuggling up on the other side of her. She watched Callies face as the brunette slept soundly, a smile tugging at her lips caused Arizona to hope that she was dreaming of their future, she felt herself drift off to sleep as she stroked her daughters hair lovingly.

-oOo-

Arizona awoke to a hiss of pain, opening her eyes she saw Callie struggling to get up. She dashed to her side and held her hands out to help the brunette and she looked at her questioningly.

"I must have slept in the same position for too long and my body is really stiff and im about to pee myself" Callie offered as an answer as she shuffled into the bathroom to relieve herself before limping back into the room.

"your getting good at hopping" Callie commented with a soft smile as she sat on the bed next to the blonde.

"yeah well sometimes I wake up and don't have time to wrap my stump and put my leg on, its just easier to hop it to the toilet" Arizona smirked playfully as Callie laughed lightly.

"can I help with anything, you must be hungry" Arizona smiled sweetly as she helped Callie lay back down into bed.

"I am but I can wait till breakfast, I wouldn't mind a water and some painkillers though if you don't mind?" Callie smiled sheepishly.

"of course, I'l be back in a few" Arizona rolled over the foot of the bed and grabbed her crutches before disappearing out of the door. Callie glanced to the side and grinned at the beautiful sight of her daughter laid passed out next to her.

"here… pain killers, water and a slice of toast to tide you over" Arizona smiled as she handed the items to Callie who swallowed the pills dry before gulping half the water and taking a big bite out of her toast.

"you want something else to eat?" Arizona grinned when Callie had finished the toast in a few seconds and smiled at her sheepishly.

"nah im good, but thankyou for looking after me" Callie smiled sweetly.

"your very welcome… sorry I fell asleep earlier, I brought Sof in for a little while and must have dozed off myself, you want me to move her or leave her before I head downstairs?" Arizona asked as she moved around the room and grabbed her pyjamas, changing into them quickly without any thought to moving to a different room for privacy, only realising when she caught the smirk on Callies face.

"whoops… old habits… I guess I need to watch that" Arizona smiled apologetically.

"oh I was watching it for both of us don't worry" Callie teased.

"your such a dirty old perve" Arizona laughed.

"hey, your older than me… and correct me if im wrong but have I or have I not caught you perving more than once while helping me shower and dress over the past few days" Callie smirked proudly when Arizona blushed.

"I don't mean to" Arizona offered with a shrug. "its hard not to look when I know how amazing your body is… its like giving a dog a big juicy bone and expecting it not to even lick it!" arizona defended.

"ok i'm not sure if your calling me a piece of meat or telling me that you seeing me naked makes you want to lick me" Callie raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"God how did I forgot how seductive and flirty you can be" Arizona groaned.

"so its the piece of meat" Callie laughed as she held her stomach where it hurt.

"in that analogy it was definitely the part when I want you naked and me licking you. Now do you want me to move our daughter before I go downstairs and allow the ground to open up and swallow me" Arizona blushed as Callie continued to laugh.

"you can move our daughter and go downstairs…. OR…. You could leave our daughter right where she is and get back into bed and snuggle with your family" Callie offered with a slight smile tugging at her lips hopefully.

"well she does look pretty comfortable, it would be a shame to risk waking her up" Arizona smirked as Callie rolled her eyes at her using their daughter as an excuse.

"hey don't judge me… it was your suggestion… and don't think I don't know that the suggestion was made in an attempt to cockblock me… really Calliope, using our daughter to refrain from sex, that's low even for you" Arizona smirked at the 'deer in headlights' look on Callie's face.

"do you not trust that I can lie here next to you and control myself from not touching you?" Arizona asked seriously.

"more to the point, Do I not trust myself that you can lie next to me and I can control myself from not touching you" Callie smiled softly at the hint of surprise in Arizona's eyes. "what you think you don't still have that affect on me? You think I don't see you looking all hot and sexy all the time and I don't undress you with my eyes? That I don't smell your scent and want to just fall into your arms and make love to you? You think I don't see the way your eyes darken when we are being playful or flirty or when your aroused and don't want to take a hold of you and make you scream my name? Do you know how many times over the last three years I have found myself in a freezing cold shower trying to get you out of my head" Callie confessed, smiling at Arizona's shock.

"you know that I know what your body looks like after a cold shower so all your doing is putting all kinds of nice images in my head" Arizona smiled sweetly.

"and that's why sofia is sleeping between us… because I can see, even in this darkness, the way your eyes just darkened several shades… because I can hear how your breathing has changed… I can see that your lips are constantly slightly parted right now and I can tell by that look in your eyes that if Sof wasn't laid here right now I would be in a whole world of pain trying to keep up with you whilst I have all of these injuries" Callie smirked as Arizona rolled her eyes.

"your so annoying when you read me like that" Arizona scoffed.

"like you don't read me too… come on honey, I know you so well I can read when your reading me, reading you!" Callie played.

"its funny… the other week when Penny mentioned she was going back and I went to give you some privacy… I was stood in the hall waiting for Sof to get back and I was trying my hardest not to overhear your argument and Karev came back and made a comment about how you sounded like you were about to start a Spanish rant and I made some comment about one more minute…. he couldn't help but laugh when practically to the second a minute later the first spanish word met our ears" Arizona smirked proudly.

"thats because you are that good" Callie laughed, throwing a flirty wink at the blonde.

"so tell me… awkward question… but since the divorce… how many peoples eyes do I need to burn out for seeing you naked?" Callie asked, trying to keep up the playful banter despite the serious question.

"you really want to go there Cal?" arizona sighed.

"come on… spit it out and lets get it out of the way so we can move on… I'm gueesing you already know my two" Callie sighed. "oh wait three.. you were perving while helping me shower" Callie winked.

"six" Arizona offered with a sigh, unable to meet Callie's eyes.

"and I'm assuming you can provide me with full names and addresses of these six women?" Callie asked seriously, smirking when Arizona looked at her worriedly.

"you know I'm going to have to kill every single one of them for laying a finger on my naked and very sexy wife right?" Callie teased despite the nausea rising in her at the thought of several people having been intimate with the love of her life.

"Cal don't do that… I wasn't your wife when I was with any of them… I already feel dirty enough for having had anyone but you touch me during our marriage, please don't make it harder" Arizona sighed.

"hey… I'm teasing you because I'm trying not to be jealous when I have no right to be jealous. We weren't together, you did nothing wrong…. I did nothing wrong… its history and its something that we need to accept is now a part of who we are… but please don't feel dirty… that is all in the past and if we are going to make this work, we need to let the past stay in the past" Callie smiled sadly at the blonde, regretting her teasing. "but seriously… where do we stand on the names and addresses?" Callie grinned when Arizona laughed despite herself.

"does that mean I get to go kick Penny's ass?" Arizona retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"if you want… just let me know when cause that's a fight I wouldn't miss for the world… I'd totally be betting on you by the way, she doesn't have that scrappy fire you do" Callie winked.

"eww… do not talk to me about Penny's fire please" Arizona grimaced.

"want me to tell you a secret?" Callie smiled softly after she stopped laughing.

"if its about your sex life with Penny then no, I'm all good on the secret front thanks" Arizona groaned as she fought back the images invading her head.

"I'm going to tell you anyway because I know it will cheer you up… but first you have to swear you will never tell another living soul… especially not Penny" Callie said seriously which peaked Arizona's interest as she nodded nervously, preparing herself to vomit at the thought of the redhead touching her Calliope.

"ok I'm serious though… if she finds out I told you this she will literally fly over here and beat both of us with a baseball bat… so no gloating!" Callie smirked playfully as Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion.

"so this one time we were…. well it doesn't actually matter the logistics…" Callie grimaced as she saw Arizona pale "but lets just say that right at the wrong moment I may have been accidently thinking about someone I wasn't supposed to be thinking about and I may have accidently moaned her name several times whilst lost in a moment of being unable to control myself… and I may have spent a month in the spare room without her saying a word to me out of anger and only had death glares when she looked at me" Callie chuckled at the proud smirk on Arizona's face. "remember you don't know and no gloating to her!" Callie warned seriously.

"wow… well that's certainly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Arizona scoffed as Callie rolled her eyes.

"God I shouldn't have told you, your ego is going to swell soo much now" Callie smiled, knowing the blonde was mulling over the thought of Callie thinking about her at moments like that.

"I always made very sure that I bit my lip after that… I learnt the hard way" Callie winked causing Arizona to grimace at the thought of Penny making her Calliope orgasm.

"you know you're an open book to me Arizona… I can literally look in your eyes and hear your thoughts" Callie smiled sweetly when Arizona glared at her.

"you're a moron you know… less than twelve hours since we decided to try again and your telling me sex stories from your ex" Arizona scoffed.

"right so you have never once thought about me when you've reached that point right before you fall over the edge? right at that very moment when the euphoria is about to hit its never been my face filling your mind? Its never been memories of you and I together and how incredible our fucking used to be and how tender and raw our love making was? you've never wanted to let my name wash over your lips at the exact moment an orgasm washed over you?" Callie smirked at Arizona's blush and knew the answer.

"I'm not answering that because this conversation is so wrong with our daughter laid right here" Arizona deflected.

"you don't need to answer babe, like I said… open book to me" Callie winked as Arizona pouted.

"fine yes… every single time Calliope, without fail, it was always you that got me there…. wether I was flying solo or with someone else, I could only get there if I closed my eyes real tight and got lost in my fantasies that it was you… happy now?" Arizona offered grumpily.

"more than I could ever tell you" Callie grinned causing Arizona to glare at her. "not only because it was like that for you… that I was always on your mind… but because there isnt something wrong with me for doing the exact same… I've gotten very good over the years at not being vocal" Callie offered nervously.

"promise me something" Arizona asked sadly causing Callie's heart to drop with anxiety of what was to come from the blondes beautiful pale pink lips.

"I will promise you anything you want, I will promise you the universe and all the stars in the sky if that's what you wanted" Callie smiled softly.

"cute" Arizona offered a dimpled smile. "just promise me that you wont hold back with me… and I don't just mean with being vocal, cause you surely haven't forgotten how much I love vocal Calliope… I mean with everything… your words, your thoughts, your heart and soul… don't hold back from me ever again, because I love you and I want to love all of you even the ugly bits that will be hard to take" Arizona asked softly.

"I will give you that promise, if you can give it to me… if were going to make it this time we need to not hold back with each other" Callie smiled as she agreed with the blonde who nodded her acceptance of the deal.

"ok so you don't want to hold back… lets see… so Penny and I once went to…." Callie trailed off teasingly as she eyed arizona who was glaring at her.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, I swear to God if you ever finish that sentence you will never get anywhere near this body! Do you understand me? Never ever tell me about your sexcapades… comprendez?" Arizona warned glaring at the brunette as she snorted in amusement.

"your so adorable" Callie grinned playfully.

"oh no… don't think your going to sweet talk your way out of this… I don't need to hear about your sex life with Penny…. You can hold that bit back, ok?" Arizona tried not to smirk at Callie's teasing and let her know that she was amused by the brunettes antics.

"ok ok… I promise I wont talk to you about Penny doing anything sexual with me" Callie laughed as Arizona's glare intensified.

"no using the words Penny and sex, sexy, sexual, or sexing in the same sentence ever!" Arizona warned.

"ok ok I'm sorry, your just so easy to get wound up!" Callie laughed.

"yeah that's what Penny said too" Arizona winked at the brunette who stopped suddenly.

"huh?" Callie asked with confusion.

"what did you think we did to keep ourselves occupied while we waited for you to wake up after the op?" Arizona offered innocently, trying to hide her smirk as it was Callie's turn to pale.

"that joke is so wrong its not even possible to explain how wrong it is" Callie glared at the blonde.

"joke? what joke?" Arizona offered sweetly.

"you know what joke… stop it, your freaking me out" Callie pouted.

"remember Calliope… in the eyes of God we are still married because we said our vows… that means, whats mine is yours and whats yours is mine…. I was just exercising my rights as your wife in the eyes of God" Arizona laughed at the look of horror on Callie's face.

"you are a very sick and disturbed person Arizona Michelle Robbins" Callie pouted.

"everytime you feel like making a Penny joke… just remember this moment, because for every Penny joke you make… I'm going to have my own Penny joke locked and loaded" Arizona smirked proudly.

"I cant help but love you more and be so very proud of how twisted you are and how dirty you play" Callie smiled playfully.

"you know me Cal… I love to play dirty" Arizona sent a flirty wink.

"Jesus I'm actually getting chest pains from how much your affecting me" Callie grimaced.

"ok no more flirting for tonight, take some deep breaths and calm down. Do you want me to help you have a cold shower?" Arizona asked seriously, worried by the way the brunette was clutching at her chest.

"I can think of something you can help me with" Callie muttered to herself.

"Calliope!" Arizona warned lovingly.

"not fair… you get me all wound up and theres nothing I can do to fix it!" Callie pouted.

"fix it" Arizona scoffed.

"yes fix it… as in fix the situation you have created down there" Callie whined.

"want me to move Sof into her own bed and leave you to it?" Arizona asked half seriously.

"no because I would need you to stay incase I started having a heart attack… oh God imagine explaining that to Bailey!" Callie grimaced.

"ok let me help you here… what if I told you that I know a secret about Bailey that you don't" Arizona smiled playfully, hoping to hook Callie up so she could distract her and calm her down.

"yeah?" Callie asked, not really caring about anything but the throbbing between her legs and the stabbing in her chest.

"uh huh… lets just say that Chief Bailey and Chief Webber have been having a thing for a long time… I only know because I caught them at it on the desk in your lab… the very lab that you created cartilage from scratch on… only they weren't creating cartledge I'm pretty sure they were destroying it… well at least Bailey's knees were… there's probably knee prints on that desk if you look closely enough" Arizona laughed as Callie glared at her.

"still feeling a little frisky?" Arizona grinned.

"why are you talking to me about walking in on Bailey straddling Webber in my damn lab… how the hell can I work in there now" Callie asked in shock.

"oh come on Callie… Bailey and Webber, get real… I just needed to calm you down and turn you off" Arizona grinned, flashing her dimples at the brunette who glared at her.

"your sick for thinking that up… you know that right?" Callie asked, genuinely feeling offended at the image Arizona had painted in her head.

"as long as it got your pulse down and stopped the pain in your chest… I'm happy to be labelled sick. There is a reason Bailey said no extra curricular activities. So until she gives you the all clear you need to learn your limitations and if you feel yourself getting too 'wound up' then we need to calm you back down ok?" Arizona smiled apologetically, knowing that it was a tough situation for the brunette to be in.

"God this sucks" Callie sighed dramatically.

"I know sweetie, but its not forever.. and look on the bright side… this way it forces us to talk about our stuff and get into a good place before we take that step and reconnect intimately" Arizona tried her hardest to put a positive spin on it, for her own sake just as much as Callie's.

"easy for you to say! you can go and relieve your frustration whenever you feel like it… I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!" Callie pouted.

"you're right… so until you get the all clear, and we decide to take this relationship to the next step… neither of us will participate in any form of sexual activities… be it with each other, anyone else, or ourselves… regardless of how wound up we are and how much we need a release… we're in this together… so no touching, no orgasms and no halfgasms!" Arizona promised.

"you'd do that for me?" Callie smiled sweetly.

"imagine what our first time is going to be like… wait no don't imagine it, I just calmed you down" Arizona laughed as Callie glared at her.

"you suck" Callie pouted.

"so you keep saying… now close those beautiful eyes and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow I would love to spend the day camped out with my two girls and some movies " Arizona announced with a yawn.

"goodnight babe… thankyou for everything" Callie smiled sweetly as Arizona leaned over their daughter to kiss her sweetly.

"goodnight gorgeous. thankyou for not freaking out after my little ramble earlier" Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"oh honey, that waant a little ramble, that was all kinds of epic… I'm looking forward to speaking to my mom tomorrow and finding out what she thought to that side of her new favorite daughter" Callie smirked.

"oh you have no idea… our mothers have decided to combine their efforts and become some kind of team. They were winding me up earlier and high fiving and everything… it was a little scary!" Arizona smiled as Callie frowned through her closed eyes.

"my mom high fived? I can't believe that's true!" Callie offered sleepily.

"I saw two high fives… your mom even duped me into admitting that we were talking about working things out with this whole garbage about wanting to know if we needed them to babysit any specific night so they could make reservations to take my folks out so that I could take you on a date… and she did it so randomly and calmly that I gave us away without even thinking… she's clever your mom" Arizona sighed.

"ok so the cats out the bag… how much do they know?" Callie smirked at Arizona's inability to keep quiet until the morning when they could sit both sets of parents down together and explain things to them together.

"umm… well they know that we talked… they know that I would like to take you on a date… and they may know we kissed" Arizona blushed.

"wait you told them we kissed?" Callie scoffed in shock when Arizona nodded shyly. "how… I mean, why would that even come up, why would you tell them that" Callie laughed at how embarrassed Arizona was.

"my damn mother used her jedi mind tricks on me and got it out of me… I swear I cant keep anything from that woman, she's just too good at messing with my head" Arizona rambled, throwing Callie an apologetic smile.

"it is quite funny though… I'm sorry I missed it" Callie grinned.

"go to sleep Calliope, tomorrow will be a big day and we still have some stuff we need to talk about" Arizona stroked her hand lovingly down Callie's face, smiling as the latina moved her face so that Arizona's palm was against her mouth so that she could press a soft kiss to the tender touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Callie frowned when she opened her eyes and realised she was in bed completely alone, stretching awkwardly so she didn't pull at her various sets of stitches or dislocated shoulder, she spun around and moved out of bed, grabbing one of Arizona's over sized hoodies and throwing it on awkwardly, she made her way down stairs to greet the blonde and their daughter.

"good morning… how are my two favorite girls?" Callie asked with a grin after watching the blonde and tiny brunette interact for several moments. Both turned towards her with a big smile and wished her a good morning.

Callie walked over to the breakfast bar, pulling a bar stool close to the one her daughter was sitting on, she sat down and wrapped her good arm around her daughters shoulder, leaning in to kiss her crown.

"I miss our morning cuddles Sof" Callie sighed sadly.

"me too mommy, when can we take the casts off so we can cuddle?" Sofia asked sadly.

"another few weeks yet baby, I know it sucks but it makes sure our bones heal in the right way so we can be strong again and run around and play" Callie tried to sooth her little girl.

"okay" Sofia sighed sadly, emitting the pout she could only have gotten from Arizona.

"I know it sucks sweetie… but its for the best, how about today we get cleaned up, get dressed in some normal clothes and you, me and mommy will go to the cinemas?" Arizona tried to cheer her little girl up.

"can we see that new movie about the chickens?" Sofia asked referencing to some animated disney pixar movie that had just been released that she and Arizona had made plans to watch together.

"what is it with you two and chickens?" Callie glared at them both playfully.

"chickens are cool mommy… they make eggs, and eggs make pancakes!" Sofia announced cheerfully.

"I think you've been spending far too much time with mama" Callie joked, winking at Arizona.

"so… we are agreed… the three of us are going to go on a mommy, mama and daughter date to the movies?" Arizona asked, diverting the conversation back after glaring at Callie.

The day was fun and easy. Arizona first helped Callie get cleaned up in the shower and changed her dressings, pleased with how her incisions were healing, before leaving her to get ready for their day with the help of Lucia who was drying and styling Callie's hair for her.

Next she had bathed Sof and changed her dressings, smiling when they looked great and seemed to be healing amazingly. Then she left her mom to dress the little latina while she ducked for her own shower and to get ready.

They had left mid morning, Sofia chattering excitedly in the back seat of the car whilst Callie and Arizona tried to keep up with the constant topic changes whilst Arizona navigated them towards the mall and cinema complex. While they waited for their prebooked movie time, they had a lazy lunch allowing Sofia to have macdonalds, something they rarely ever did, before taking her to a toy shop to pick out a few board games to play over the next few weeks while she was cooped up in the house.

Callie and Sofia were over excited to find out that Arizona had prebooked them 3D tickets and extra seats so they could spread out and not worry about their injuries being bumped by the other patrons there to watch the animated chickens.

It was on their way home with Sofia snoring softly in her car seat that the two women finally had their first real moment alone for the day.

"so what do we tell Sof about us?" Callie asked nervously.

"I dunno, what do you think? I mean I don't think we should tell her just yet? Its very new and we did say we wouldn't rush things… I don't want her to get hurt again if it doesn't work out" Arizona sighed in frustration at the thought that they still had a long road ahead of them and their reconciliation still wasn't set in stone. There was still so many things that could go wrong and once the honeymoon period of their rekindled love had worn off, who knows what old wounds and bad habits from their marriage would be exposed and resurfaced.

"Its gonna work out Arizona… your not letting me go again remember? I agree though… maybe we keep it from her for now and look at revisiting it a few weeks down the line… maybe when Bailey gives us the all clear and we know her heart can take the excitement" Callie grinned at the thought of how excited their daughter would be to find out she was going to get her mom's back together as a family.

"and what do we tell her about Penny?" Arizona asked, knowing it was only a matter of time before their daughter asked about the red head again.

"I guess I will talk to her tonight and explain that we broke up and that Penny is going to stay in New York and we are going to stay in Seattle… I don't think she will want or need any more details than that" Callie suggested as Arizona nodded her agreement.

"I don't think I ever did thankyou for taking charge when she asked about Penny back in the hospital… I couldn't find any words to explain to her what was going on… I was pretty confused myself and when she asked my mind went blank… thank you for having my back in there" Callie smiled softly as Arizona flicked her a quick loving glance.

"Calliope I always have your back… no matter what's happened since we split up, surely the last three years have shown you that" Arizona smiled sadly.

"you know you're a great ex right?" Callie smirked.

"uhh thanks… I guess..." Arizona trailed off unsure if Callie was playing with her or not, and not wanting to take her eyes off the road and risk yet another crash to their never ending list of crashes.

"I mean it… like you're a really good ex… after the whole bitter custody battle and all the slanging matches and stuff, you know, you're a good person and you're an amazing ex… so thank you… for being a good ex" Callie laughed at the confusion on Arizona's face.

"could you have said ex any more times in that little speech Calliope" Arizona glanced at her quickly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just getting it out of my system because your no longer my ex, your very much my current and my future" Callie smiled sweetly as she moved her casted arm over the central console of Arizona's car and stroked Arizona's thigh with her fingers awkwardly.

"I love you Calliope" Arizona smirked at Callie's awkward movements.

"this sucks and I love you too" Callie sighed and pouted as she moved her arm back to rest it on her lap.

"stop complaining! your alive, be thankful!" Arizona chastised softly.

"sorry… your right! So back on topic. tonight we will sit the munchkin down and tell her that I broke up with Penny and blah blah… and maybe just mention that you and I are best friends and your going to be looking after me… just incase she sees us kissing… or cuddling… or showering together…" Callie trails off with a dreamy expression.

"hey… perve… no sexy shower time until you've gotten the all clear… shower time is purely all business until Bailey says otherwise" Arizona warned her playfully.

"since when did Bailey become the boss of my sex life" Callie grumbled.

"since you got into yet another car crash… which fyi I'm still pissed at you about because we made a promise to each other about no more crashes! We did pinkies and everything, you don't break a pinky promise Calliope" Arizona winked playfully at Callie who glared and pouted.

"oh I'm sorry… perhaps next time some moron decides to run a red light and use my car as a plough to mow through several other cars I will ask for a pre warning so I can get myself and our daughter out first" Callie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"that would be great, thanks" Arizona allowed her dimples to pop as Callie scoffed at her.

"I really have missed you, you know" Callie offered sadly.

"I've really missed you too, really really missed you. But you're here now, and I'm here now, and Sof is here. And we are all relatively healthy and happy, so lets focus on that and not the time together that we missed out on by being complete idiots" Arizona moved her hand over to squeeze Callie's knee supportively.

"your right… I just… I want you to know that I did miss you, and it was very rare that you weren't on my mind in some way or another… its important to me that you know, that just because I was in a relationship with someone else, it doesn't mean that my heart didn't belong to you still… that my mind wasn't stuck on you… that I didn't wake up and feel my heart drop every morning when it was red hair and not blonde… I just need you to know that" Callie admitted bashfully and a little sadly.

"hey… please don't be sad… you know I don't like seeing you sad… come on, we have our entire future ahead of us, this is a happy time… a good time… we get to start again and fall in love all over again and we get to do it knowing that this time is THE time… this is the time we make it work, because this means everything to both of us… so no more sadness, right?" Arizona asked as she pulled up her drive, frowning when she saw the two hire cars their parents had been using not in the drive.

"looks like its just us" Arizona commented as she jumped out the car and began to unbuckle and remove a sleeping latina princess from the backseat carrying her carefully to the house as Callie unlocked the front door with Arizona's car keys. Arizona moved upstairs to tuck the sleeping girl into her bed, kissing her temple softly and whispering how much she loved her.

"hey I brought the games in… there's a note in the kitchen that says they went out for dinner and to the casino and to not wait up" Callie raised her eyebrow mockingly at how well their parents were getting along.

"oh well that's a shame… it seems like its just you and me… I guess we should sit and watch a movie or something" Arizona smirked playfully.

"yeah watch a movie cause that's what I want to be doing right now!" Callie grumbled as she dropped onto the couch… flinching as the pain erupted through her.

"you need to be more careful sweetie or you will do more damage and it will take longer to heal… now seen as its just the two of us how about I order us some take out and we snuggle up on the couch together and watch a movie… your choice!?" Arizona offered excitedly.

"sounds almost perfect" Callie smiled up at the blonde.

"almost?" Arizona pouted.

"no wine… no perfect" Callie scoffed at the adorable face the blonde was pulling.

"well I happen to know that Tara left a bottle or two of none alcoholic red wine in the pantry, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind you helping yourself" Arizona smiled as she stroked Callie's head lovingly.

"you dated someone who drinks non alcoholic wine… seriously?" Callie asked in shock.

"she doesn't drink… something about her dad being an abusive alcoholic" Arizona shrugged, not wanting to be disrespectful and repeat all the details that Tara had given her but also knowing if she didn't give Callie a reason the brunette would torment the scrub nurse about it at some point down the line.

"ah ok… well I guess that makes sense… you sure she won't mind if I have some?" Callie askes nervously.

"nope… and if she says anything I will just go and buy some more to replace it, its no biggie. We kind of made an agreement to be friends and not let things be awkward. She's a good person Cal, I think if you gave her a chance you could get to like her" Arizona smiled sweetly.

"i'm not going to make any promises about being all friendly with a woman who I am assuming has seen you naked… but because I love you, I will try and be nice for you" Callie offered.

"thankyou baby" Arizona smiled when she saw Callie's reaction to the term of endearment. "I really appreciate it, and we are on the same page… we agreed no holding back… yes she is my ex and yes she has seen me naked and no not because she stood outside my windows watching me change… we went on a dozen or so dates over a two or three month period and she is the only person while we were apart that I considered someone who I may have possibly been able to move on with… she is a really nice person and I know if the situation was different the two of you would click straight away" Arizona offered nervously, she could feel Callie's eyes studying her intently.

"well if you felt like she could have been someone you could have moved on with, she must be pretty great… I promise when the time comes I will play nice with her ok? I can see its important to you… but so we are clear… do I have anything I need to worry about in the future… between you and her?" Callie asked carefully, knowing the question could easily blow up in her face.

"no sweetheart, not at all. We had a great time together… we got on really well… there was feelings that perhaps it may have gone further but the second you were wheeled through those doors, I haven't even thought about her that way. Even if you went back with Penny, I would have broken up with her because regardless of what we are or aren't doing… my heart still belongs to you and I'm not as over you as I had fooled myself into believing" Arizona said honestly, wanting Callie to know she had nothing at all to worry about.

"ok then… how about I go and get changed while you order us some pizza. By the time I'm done and get back down here you'll be done too, I'm a little slow at the moment" Callie smiled softly.

"sometimes slow can be good calliope" Arizona smiled flirtily.

"trust me… there is no way I could forget how earth shatteringly amazing your idea of slow is Arizona" Callie raised that miraculous eyebrow as she watched Arizona's eyes darken a few shades.

"god you're a tease" Arizona complained as she watched Callie hobble towards the stairs, throwing a smile over her shoulder at the pouting blonde.

-oOo-

"hey girls…. Oh shit!" Barbara spun around to give the two women some privacy as they redressed.

"mom what are you doing back so early?" Arizona asked shyly through her blush.

"we were finished at the restaurant! I wont bother asking what you two got up to while we were out" Barbara stated pointedly, glaring at her daughter as the other parents shuffled into the room curious as to what was going on, it was obvious what had been going on but only Barbara had the 'pleasure' of witnessing it.

"you two do realise that Dr Bailey said no extra curricular activities right? And calliope your on pain medication and your drinking wine? What is wrong with you two?!" Barbara scolded, ignoring the three smirking faces who were watching the scene as the two fully grown women sat on the couch guiltily like children.

"its non alcoholic wine mom" Arizona offered meekly.

"oh well that's ok then isn't it!" Barbara glared at her daughter, forcing down the laughter at how childlike her daughter looked right now. It brought back many memories of similar telling's off as the Robbins children sat on the couch with the sense to behave remorseful even if they weren't.

"mom seriously… you know we weren't going to have… sex right?" Arizona gulped as she flashed a look over her shoulder at the rest of their parents who were all smirking.

"oh really because I'm pretty sure in some cultures what I just walking in on could be considered as having sex Arizona Michelle" Barbara warned as her daughters cheeks reddened.

"oh my god mom… stop!" Arizona cringed.

"and you calliope, I expect mischief from her but I thought you were more responsible… do you not want your body to heal?" Barbara asked noticing Callie was beginning to smirk at Arizona copping all the bollocking so decided to turn the heat onto her for a while.

"I'm sorry Barbara… your right I do know better and I definitely want to heal… we just got carried away… we wouldn't have let it get too far though, we were just fooling around" Callie offered with a cringe as she heard her own words to her girlfriends mother, she felt mortified.

"good lord… if that's what you two do when your just fooling around, I would hate to imagine what you get up to when you go all the way" Barbara scoffed, swallowing her laughter at the mortified faces staring up at her.

"you will both behave yourselves until Dr Bailey gives you the all clear, if I catch you two at it like teenagers again then we will take it in turns to follow you around so you never have a moment to be alone… understand?" Barbara warned, smirking at the looks on both women's faces as they nodded their agreement.

"now off to bed both of you, and don't think I wont be checking up to make sure your both behaving… in fact keep that bedroom door open, do you understand me Arizona Michelle?" Barbara narrowed her eyes at her daughter, expecting an argument.

"yes mom, I'm sorry for letting you down" Arizona sighed as she made her way quietly upstairs and into the bedroom

"you know that was mean right?" Callie whispered with a smirk at her mother in law.

"mean but so much fun… now go to bed and make sure that door stays open" Barbara winked at Callie who gave both sets of parents a kiss and wished them all goodnight before checking that their daughter was sound asleep.

"i'm so embarrassed" Arizona whined when Callie entered the room.

"babe she was yanking your chain… she was making the most of an embarrassing situation don't worry about it" Callie grinned as she crawled carefully into bed next to her girlfriend.

"calliope… our parents just walked in on us making out topless… which by the way we agreed wasn't going to happen… and if they hadn't walked in god knows how far it would have gone… you need to heal!" Arizona pouted.

"ok so we got a little carried away… babe its fine, no harm came from it. I'm perfectly capable of judging my own body and telling you if something is causing me pain… I wouldn't risk it for an orgasm regardless of how horny you make me. I promise" Callie sighed as she looked into Arizona's sad blue eyes.

"we will be more carful about controlling ourselves ok.. but you also need to trust that I will say something if I'm getting too excited and I can't handle it, I'm not going to risk our future for a quick thrill, I promise you" Callie said seriously, awkwardly pulling the blonde into her arms and holding her close.

"do you really think if your mom was that angry about it she would send us to bed together and not make sure we slept apart?" Callie laughed into the blonde's hair.

"you know I have an issue with authority figures" Arizona whined.

"I do… and its adorable… I could so see in my mind a tiny gorgeous ten year old Arizona and Tim sat beside you receiving the same lecture about something or other and you both having that adorable remorseful guilty look on your face" Callie grinned.

"we would get that at least once a week… you know most times if we got in trouble we hoped it was dad who found out… all he did was shout for a minute before sending us to our rooms for an hour and that was that… mom always did the lecture… always did the 'disappointment' card… always guilt tripped you and made you feel terrible… we hated it. We ran away once coz Tim broke his new bike that was 2 days old by showing off to me and we knew mom would be so mad coz we were meant to be doing homework not playing… so we ran away from home so we didn't have to get that lecture" Arizona smiled at the memory.

"where did you run to?" Callie asked, loving hearing snippets of the brother she would never get to meet.

"we had no where to go, so we went to the tree house… mom stood at the bottom shouting that she knew we were up there so we sat still and barely breathed hoping she would think we weren't in there and would go away…. So she climbed the ladder and gave us both this look that we knew we were in so much trouble" Arizona laughed softly.

"god that's so adorable" Callie grinned.

"we got grounded for a whole month for it… which sucked because it was during my birthday which meant my party got cancelled and me and Tim were really looking forward to going to this bmx track that had just opened" Arizona pouted.

"you know what really sucks?" Callie sighed as she rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and ignored the discomfort that spread across her body.

"what's that sweetie?" Arizona asked as she pulled back to look into the latina's beautiful brown orbs.

"that I will never get the chance to meet this amazing man I hear so much about. I mean I would love so much to be able to just sit down and get to know him, to listen to his versions of all the stories I have heard, to find out if he would have liked me… you know get the big brother speech about how even though I'm a chick he would kick my arse if I hurt you. I hate that he isn't here in our lives… I'm sad that I don't get to meet him, but I'm also sad that Sof will never get a chance to grow up with her uncle and I'm devastated that you have to live your life without your partner in crime… I hate that he isn't here" callie sighed as tears rolled down Arizona's face.

"sorry… maybe I should have kept these thoughts to myself" Callie apologised quickly as she kissed Arizona's cheek.

"these aren't really sad tears honey… these are happy tears that even though you will never meet him, its so obvious the love and respect you have for him… that you think about him and feel the loss of his presence in your life… in our life….. your miraculous calliope" Arizona smiled softly.

"I reckon he would be pretty proud of the woman you've become babe… the family you have, the job you do… the way you fight for what you believe in… your amazing and I bet he would be super proud of you" Callie offered causing Arizona to smile openly.

"I truly hope so Cal… I hope he is up there somewhere smiling down on us and giving us the thumbs up" Arizona grinned at the thought. "although I kinda hope he wasn't smiling down on us an hour ago when you were groping me… that's a little weird!" Arizona laughed.

"you two had better be behaving in here" Barbara smiled at the two women laid in each others arms laughing.

"yes mom" both women laughed as the glanced at her.

"we are all heading to bed now… my bedroom door will be open so I will hear any funny business.. behave you two!" Barbara smirked at her daughters blush.

"your so annoying!" Arizona whined.

"its my job to annoy you…. And you better hope he isnt up there watching coz he would have kicked Callie's ass for touching up his little sister earlier" Barbara grinned having heard the tail end of their conversation.

"mom go away" Arizona glared at her mother.

"goodnight girls… don't do anything I wouldn't" Barbara winked at the two women before leaving them to it.

"I really love your mom" Callie smirked as Arizona groaned and buried her head in brown curls.

"i'm glad someone does… she's a pain on my ass" Arizona scoffed.

"poor baby" Callie laughed as she kissed Arizona's cheek.

"you know…. I don't know why your not more embarrassed… my mum say you sucking my face and playing with my boobs today!" Arizona cringed.

"how could I ever be embarrassed about my love for you?" Callie smirked.

"because you were playing with my boobs and my mom saw… she saw you playing with my boobs!" Arizona screeched in disbelief.

"but they are great boobs" Callie shrugged despite the pain that ripped through her still healing collar bone.

"kinda not the point… I could live with my mom never seeing you playing with my boobs!" Arizona pouted.

"ok well I will remember to try not to have her see it again" Callie laughed softly. "you know…. I have this feeling in my heart… that this time, everything is going to be just ok. Like everything is just falling into place and we are going to make it… please tell me that I'm not dreaming" Callie begged in a childlike voice full of vulnerability.

"calliope, I love you… and you love me… and we are going to be ok. We just need to remember how much being apart sucked whenever we are mad at each other and agree to not let go again " Arizona smiled softly as she lost herself in Callie's eyes.

"I wont let go babe, I promise" Callie offered, and Arizona could see all the honesty and hope shining from those beautiful eyes.

"we are going to be ok Cal… we're going to get you healed… then we are going to get you back to work where you belong… and we are going to date, and get to know each other and fall in love all over again and then when the time is right I'm going to make you my wife again and then we are going to look at filling some of these spare rooms with gorgeous babies and then we will grow old together and on our death beds we will be able to look into each others eyes and know that we made it count… we made our lives count for something incredible and we will be leaving behind our gorgeous children to grow old and happy with their own families… that's our dream and its going to come true" Arizona smiled sweetly as Callie leant towards her to place a loving kiss against her lips.

"I love you Arizona" Callie whispered, her lips brushing against the soft pink ones.

"and I love you Calliope… always and forever" Arizona smiled as she allowed her lips to melt into the plump red lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"I missed seeing that sparkle in your eyes" Daniel commented two weeks later as he and Arizona sat enjoying a beer as the sun began to lazily dip behind the houses that sat in the distance of Callie and Arizona's home.

"I missed it too… I cant express how happy and hopeful I feel right now. Everything just feels so right" Arizona smiled at her father, they had spent the day unpacking Callie and Sofia's items into the house after Arizona had demanded that Callie would be going nowhere and was staying put in the home they had bought together for their future.

"your sure this is what you want?" Daniel asked cautiously as he studied his daughter.

"yes dad… this is everything I have ever wanted… calliope is everything I have ever wanted" Arizona frowned at her father, wondering why he had asked the question.

"good… then that makes what I want to say to you a lot easier. Now your mother and I have watched you as you fell apart after you lost her last time… I'm proud of you… I'm proud of the woman you have become and I'm proud of your family… but I will be honest and admit that when I found out about your infidelity I was disappointed in you… really disappointed… and then to find out about the divorce I was devastated that the two of you couldn't make it work… but I have been watching you two the last few weeks and if you ever do anything so stupid that you jeapordise this relationship again, one of your mothers lectures will look like a trip to disney world… do you understand?" Daniel said sternly, his eyes never leaving his daughters.

"I couldn't have disappounted you or mom more than I disappointed myself dad… I'm still disgusted in what I did… and I know I have been through counselling and now understand that it was all a knee jerk reaction from PTSD but that doesn't excuse it… I hate myself for doing that to her… to our marriage… our family… I will never be so stupid ever again!" Arizona promised, knowing that to have her father talking to her in such a way was a big deal.

"good… because we love Callie, we love her like she is our own daughter, and even though as your parents we will always love and support you, if you hurt that girl again I will personally kick your arse… understood?" Daniel warned.

"yes dad… I wont hurt her I promise" Arizona smiled softly, loving how her father loved and respected the love of her life enough to give her a threat of kicking her ass.

"good" Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "you know, you wouldn't think it by looking at our relationship now… but after Tim was born, your mother and I went through a rough patch, she kicked me out at one point and we spent two miserable weeks apart… I was expecting divorce papers every day… but we worked it out, and then you came along, and we moved on and got to grow old together… we still have many amazing years ahead of us… but I'm telling you this so that you remember that it is possible to come back from a seperation… you look at your mom and I, we love each other dearly and have a wonderful life despite what the universe has thrown at us… so when the time comes that it feels like its too hard, and it will come at some point because it always does… you think of your mom and I, and you suck it up and tell that woman that you love her and your not letting her go. You hold onto that speech you gave her where you promised to not let her go, and you work it out, because you two belong together" Daniel smiled at his daughter who was openly crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Daniel offered as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I'm not upset… I just… Tim would have loved to have seen you be the one to lecture for once" Arizona scoffed.

"I'm sure he would… he would have loved to see his little sister so happy too… so just you make sure your living life to the full for both of you" Daniel smiled sadly.

"I promise dad… no more messing around… I love her and I love our daughter and they will be my sole focus for the rest of my life" Arizona snuggled in closer, enjoying the rare moment of comfort from her father.

"everything ok out here?" Barbara smiled softly having witnessed the father daughter moment and the curiosity having gotten the better of her.

"dad was just giving me a lecture" Arizona smiled at her mother as she came to join the hug, enveloping their daughter between her parents.

"he gives a good lecture doesn't he" Barbara chuckled as Arizona nodded and sighed in contentment.

"we love you Arizona, we just want you to be happy. We both truly believe that Callie is the one who can give you that happiness" Barbara whispered into her daughters hair.

"she is mom… she is my world, she always has been… I promise I wont let you both down again" Arizona sighed.

"Well I hope not, but if you do, we will both be here to help you pick up the pieces even if we are upset or angry at you. We love you… now how about we head inside for dinner. Our flight out leaves tomorrow and then its just going to be the three of you and I would really like to spend the evening with all of my girls before we go" Barbara smiled as she pulled away, kissing her daughter on the cheek and watching as she walked into the house.

"you reckon they will be ok?" Barbara asked softly as she hugged her husband and kissed him tenderly on the shoulder.

"I reckon they will both be perfect sweetheart" Daniel grinned as he kissed the top of his wives head lovingly.

-oOo-

"now you will call us and keep us updated with how those two are healing" Barbara warned as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug as they stood in the middle of the airport.

"of course mom" Arizona smiled weakly.

"we will video call you every week" Callie promised.

"you had better! And you two look after each other, and be kind to each other, do you both hear?" Barbara smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"we will mom, I'll take good care of them both" Arizona smiled as she watched her father hugging her daughter sadly.

"come on Barb… if we wait any longer we will miss the flight" Daniel sighed.

"come back and visit soon, the house will be quiet without you two around" Callie smiled as she hugged Daniel and then Barbara.

"oh we will dear, don't you worry… and remember, behave yourselves until Dr Bailey gives you the all clear!" Barbara smirked as both women blushed.

"and you be good for your mommies and we will come and see you real soon ok?" Barbara smiled lovingly at her grandaughter who nodded sadly before she pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her several times.

"gran'ma stop, I cant breathe" Sofia giggled.

"I'm just getting my kisses while I can sweetheart, now you keep resting and get better soon ok? And next time we visit grandma and pop can take you out on some day trips ok?" Barbara sobbed.

"gran'ma why are you crying?" Sofia asked with eyes full of worry.

"I'm ok I'm just sad to be saying goodbye" Barbara gave the little girl one last hug before she grabbed Daniel's hand in her own.

"come on dear, drag me away before I refuse to leave" Barbara ordered with a sad smile.

"thankyou for all the help" Callie smiled softly.

"oh your welcome love… just try to avoid anymore crashes please… I'm not getting any younger and cant handle the stress" Barbara scoffed.

"I love you mom… thanks for everything" Arizona smirked knowingly as her mother rolled her eyes at her.

"you behave yourself Arizona… I'll call you when we land" Barbara offered one last sad smile before she was pulled away by her husband who wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as she broke down as she walked through the security area.

"you ok?" Callie asked as she saw the tears streaming down Arizona's face.

"yep" Arizona offered a weak smile. "I just hate saying goodbye to them… come on, lets go home" Arizona grinned at the thought that she got to take her family home.

"I cant get enough of hearing you say that" Callie grinned as she linked her pinky with Arizona's and took Sofia's hand with her good hand. "come on sof… lets go watch nemo and have some pizza" Callie laughed as sofia began to skip excitedly.

-oOo-

"you excited baby girl?" Arizona grinned as the three of them sat eating pancakes for breakfast the next morning.

"uh huh… my hand smells… I cant wait to take this stupid thing off" sofia announced happily.

"me too sweetie… I bet my hand smells worse… wanna sniff?" callie asked as she offered her cast out to sofia who grimaced and shrunk away from the offending article.

"mommy stop… you'll make me puke" sofia giggled.

"oh really? Well that's not very nice" callie smirked.

"do we have to go back to New York now the casts come off?" sofia asked sadly.

"no baby, remember we talked about this and we said that you and mommy are going to live here in seattle again" arizona reminded her softly, smiling when sofia nodded excitedly. The blonde glanced up at callie who smiled at her and nodded lightly.

"so sof… now your living in seattle again… do you think maybe youd like to stay here with mama?" arizona asked carefully, grinning when sofia nodded happily.

"but where will mommy live if I live here?" sofia asked suddenly, her brow furrowing in concern.

"well mommy would live here too with us. Just like how you and mommy lived with penny in New York" arizona smiled softly, hoping to not confuse her daughter anymore than she had to.

"oh ok… so which room will mommy live in?" sofia asked excitedly.

"well im going to sleep with mama in mamas room" callie offered, umable to keep the grin off her face.

"oh ok" sofia smiled as she took another bite of pancakes.

"sofia do you know what it means that mama and mommy are gonna sleep in the same room?" arizona asked, surprised by the lack of questioning from their daughter.

"of course silly… it means you and mommy are having a sleepover" sofia pouted when both her mothers laughed at her.

"kind of babygirl… but we will be having sleepovers every night" callie grinned, throwing a playful wink at arizona who blushed and rolled her eyes.

"it means that mommy is mama's girlfriend… does that make sense?" arizona asked softly.

"oh… like mommy and penny are girlfriends?" sofia asked innocently.

"remember I told you that mommy and penny werent girlfriends anymore and penny was gong to stay at our place in new york?" callie smiled sadly at her daughter, hating that she had confused the girl. Sofia nodded thoughtfully as she tried to understand what she was being told.

"well that means that mommy is my girlfriend now… and it means that I love her and you very much and that were going to be a proper family again and live together" arizona couldnt help but grin at the thought.

"really?" sofia grinned glancing between her parents who nodded at her.

"awesome… can we get a puppy?... oh and some chickens?" sofia grinned hopefully.

"we will think about it" arizona smirked at the pointed look callie threw her.

"yay!" sofia grinned as she jumped from the stool at the breakfast bar and began dancing.

"whatcha doing sof?" arizona asked in amusement at her daughters happy dance.

"im dancing it out like mommy does" sofia grinned and she ran back to her mothers and grabbed their hands. "come on mommies dance it out with me" sofia cheered.

"you sure she is sloans and not yangs?" arizona whispered with a smirk.

"ewww… that's gross" callie laughed.

"just checking" arizona winked before turning her focus back on her daughter.

-oOo-

"there's my favorite patient!" alex grinned as sofia bounced into the office excitedly.

"uncle alex… aunty jo gets to take me cast off today. My hand stinks… but mommys stinks worse" sofia announced as her two mothers entered the room and smirked at him.

"I bet it does… coz mommy is stinky so her hand would really stink" alex winked at the little girl.

"who wants to go first?" jo asked as she walked into the room and smiled at the little girl who was doting over her boyfriend.

"mommy will" sofia announced.

"shes nervous about the saw I told her id go first so she could see it wouldnt hurt" callie explained as she saw jo's questioning eyes.

"see baby girl… doesn't hurt at all" callie grinned as she watched her daughter staring intently at what jo was doing, mesmirsed by the sight.

"wanna help little miss?" jo asked, seeing the keen interest on the little girls face, when sofia nodded shyly she scooped the girl up and showed her what to do, holding onto the saw with her so she didn't slip and cut callie.

"wow I think dr bailey will have to give me the sack, I reckon youd make a much better ortho surgeon than me" callie grinned when they were finished.

"no way mommy, you're a rockstar!" sofia giggled, not noticing the pride on her mothers face as she tried to push her out of the chair so she could take her turn.

"remember you have to sit really still sof… and get ready to hold your nose so you don't smell the stink" callie grinned from the sink as she carefully washed her hand and arm, sighing contently as the flakes of dried sweat washed away.

"I wanna be an ortho like mommy!" sofia announced as arizona helped her wash her arm. The blonde glanced over her shoulder at her smug girlfriend and glared at her as she shrugged.

"don't you want to be a peadetric surgeon like mama and uncle alex and save little babies?" arizona asked hopefully.

"nah I wanna break bones and be a rockstar like mommy" sofia grinned causing the four adults to laugh.

"sof you know mama is a rockstar too… maybe one day we can sneak into the observation room and you can watch mama be amazing?" callie took pity on the blonde who despite laughing was looking a little put out.

"ok mommy… but will she be using a cool saw too?" sofia asked excitedly causing callie to smirk at the pout arizona was trying to hide.

"maybe baby… but mama uses lots of cool tools. Maybe once we have been to see mike in PT, if we ask mama nicely she might take us to see some of her cool tools" callie grinned at the excited nod she received.

"will you show me your cool tools too mommy?" sofia asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes against her puppy dog eyes.

"sure honey if that's what you want" callie shrugged apologetically at arizona who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"uncle alex, uncle alex guess what?" sofia bounced back to her mamas best friend.

"what sof?" alex smiled guessing he was about to be told all about the cool tools despite being here and having heard it already.

"mommy and mama are girlfriends and we are gonna live with mama in seattle" sofia grinned as alex snapped his attention to arizona and then callie, seeing the sheepish smile on both womens faces he knew it was true.

"no shit, when did this happen?" alex grinned.

"mama uncle alex said shit" sofia announced.

"hey… don't say that word its an adult word" callie chastised her, throwing alex a glare for teaching their daughter to swear.

"a few weeks ago… were taking it slow" arizona offered with a shrug as alex pulled her into a hug.

"pay up wilson! I told you they would get back together" alex cheered happily, replicating sofias dance from breakfast time.

"karev you did not wager on me and callie" arizona glared at her friend who winked at her playfully.

"as a friend… you really suck" callie laughed at his antics.

"nah ask robbins I rule as a friend… I knew as soon as you woke up and were giving each other those love sick puppy eyes to each other that you two would get back together!" alex cheered again.

"whats all the noise in here?" bailey smiled as she entered the room to find alex and sofia dancing excitedly as arizona, callie and jo stiod watching.

"uncle alex is really happy coz mama and mommy are girlfriends" sofia smiled proudly.

"they are… well that's good news" bailey smiled at the little girl.

"wait why arent you shocked… did you know and not tell us?" alex glared at the chief.

"when torres asked for her job back I knew it was only a matter of time" bailey shrugged with a smirk, winking at arizona who she guessed by now knew she had been duped with the scut work.

"yeah thanks for tricking me into scut bailey!" arizona pouted.

"well when you rocked up demanding that I give her the ortho department back, I guessed you didn't know about the conversation torres and I had already had, so decided to let her surprise you with it… the scut was just for my own personal amusement" bailey grinned.

"wait your coming back to Grey Sloan?" jo beamed as she glanced at callie who nodded. "so you're the new head of ortho we were promised… you said ortho queen bailey" jo glared at the shorter women who had clearly been trying to keep it a surprise.

"I prefer ortho godess thanks" callie scoffed.

"mommy is a rockstar" sofia beamed at bailey.

"I know she is sweetie… that's why I gave her the job so she could stay here and make aunty bailey look good" bailey laughed.

"aunty bailey… hah… aunty miranda is silly isnt she" karev grinned as bailey glared at him.

"don't you have lives to save karev?" bailey snapped causing Karev to jump up and begin towards the door and get back to work..

"uncle alex is scared of aunty bailey" sofia laughed gleefully.

"that's right he is… and he should be…. Aunty bailey likes to eat residents like him for breakfast" callie laughed as sofia glanced at the chief with a bit of concern at what she had just been told.

"oh don't you worry sweetie… I only bite naughty interns and residents" bailey smirked as she patted the bed and waited for sofia to sit before she began to examine the little girl and check over her incision sites.

"no problems?" bailey asked, glancing at the two mothers who shook their heads.

"in that case… how would you like to go back to school sofia?" bailey smiled warmly as the little girl cheered.

"I need to go to school so I can get really smart and be an ortho like mommy" sofia told her proudly causing callie to laugh.

"calliope… what have you been bribing our daughter with?" arizona glared at the smug brunette.

"mommy told me that you would be really proud of me if I become an ortho too mama" sofia smiled innocently at the blonde.

"oh did she now?" arizona glared at callie who tried to swallow her chuckle.

"penny said I could be anything I wanted like a dancer or a princess or a rocket scientist… but mommy said you would be the proudist if I was an ortho" sofia added, encouraged by the laughter in the room.

"well penny was right, you can be anything you want baby" arizona coaxed at her daughter who seemed to be thinking intently.

"nah I wanna be an ortho like mommy and be a rockstar" sofia shrugged with a sense of finality.

"calliope iphegenia quit that smug smile right now" arizona warned affectionatly.

"whatever sof wants" callie smirked.

"we will see!" arizona pouted.

"torres… up" bailey ordered with a smirk, loving the banter that was being thrown around by the family.

Bailey ran through several exams and tests, asking callie several questions before making some notes and reading over the files.

"bailey if you don't give me the all clear I swear I will…."

"you will what Torres?" bailey raised an eyebrow warningly.

"I will cry like a big girl and hug you in public and tell everyone that the Nazi is all an act and that really your just a big cuddly teddy bear" callie offered with a smirk as bailey studied her for a few seconds.

"fine all clear" bailey smiled as callie fist pumped. "but your BP is still a little high so still no… extra curricular activities" bailey shot a glance at sofia.

"what your kidding!" callie whined.

"I don't kid… no s-e-x till our next check up in say… a months time" bailey began to scribble something on the chart, ignoring the incredulous look callie was giving her.

"a month? Your joking right…. You seriously expect me to have no s-e-x for another month… are you actually trying to kill me right now?" callie glared at her boss.

"well perhaps if you hadn't just threatened to spill my secrets…" bailey shot her a glare before continuing to make notes.

"shit I'm sorry Bailey, please don't ban me from s-e-x…. Theres gotta be something you can do" callie pleaded.

"im done here… have a nice day ladies" bailey flipped the chart shut and began towards the door.

"Robbins she has the full all clear, perhaps you would like to remind your girlfriend who is the boss around here before she is stupid enough to throw threats at me again" bailey smirked at the blonde who was trying to hold back her laughter at baileys mean torture.

"wait does that mean I can have s-e-x?" callie asked with a pout.

"yes dr torres you have a full all clear. As soon as PT signs you off I will expect you back at work on light duties to begin with… now go, have s-e-x anywhere but in my hospital!" bailey smirked before leaving the room.

"callie… you should know to never poke the bailey bear! What were you thinking?" arizona scoffed.

"I was thinking about s-e-x" callie shrugged with a smirk.

"whats new" arizona offered with a smirk of her own.

"do you two want me to go amuse sofia somewhere for a while" jo offered uncomfortably as she watched the two womens interactions, scoffing when they both glanced at her with a blush.

"weve gotta head to PT… but we will take a rain check on that offer aunty jo" arizona grinned as she grabbed sofias hand and motioned callie towards the door.

"anytime… I love hanging out with my favorite budding ortho" jo smirked as arizona glared at her. "callie I look forward to having you back, let me know if you need anything or want to catch up over a drink while I update you on the department" jo offered warmly.

"I will definitely take you up on that. Let me speak to mike and find out his timescales and I will let you know" callie grinned happily, she felt like she was finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

"I cant believe you jedi mind tricked our daughter into wanting to go into orthopedics" arizona pouted as she collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"to be fair, it was only meant to be a joke that she would wind you up with.. I was looking forward to getting a call from you freaking out about it" callie scoffed. "turns out the kid actually loves the idea of being a mini me"

"of course she does… why wouldn't she, youre awesome" arizona smiled as she pecked callies lips softly.

"It feels so good to be able to hug you properly with both arms" callie sighed contently as she wrapped herself around the blonde.

"so I was thinking, now you have the all clear, maybe one night this week we could sweet talk uncle alex into hanging out with his favorite god daughter for the night" arizona smirked.

"I like it when you think" callie grinned mischieviously. "do you think he would hate us if we drove over there now and dropped her off?" callie mused causing arizona to laugh.

"come on calliope… we have waited this long, surely your not that sex starved you cant wait another day or two… I would kind of like to make a night of it, make it special, you know?" arizona pleaded.

"fine… what you want you get.. but you owe me" callie groaned in frustration.

"I promise it will be worth your while" arizona smiled as she trailed kisses all along callies prominent jaw line.

"oh it better be… im expecting fireworks and birds flying around my head" callie moaned as she stretched her neck to allow arizona more access.

"I can arrange that baby… ill speak to karev at work tomorrow and try and arrange something for as soon as possible" arizona grinned into the silky skin beneath her lips.

"bribe him if you have to" callie offered.

"what exactly should I bribe him with" arizona laughed at callies eagerness to be intimate with her.

"I really don't care. My trust fund is still there… give him a million to keep her for the night" callie basked in the sweet torture those perfect lips were giving her.

"a million so you can sleep with me… you know that kind of makes me feel like a prostitute" arizona scoffed.

"yeah but a million for a night is like the best of the high end kind of hooker…." Callie offered as if it was a compliment.

"gee thanks honey… I feel really loved right now after you've called me a high end hooker" arizona giggled.

"best of the high end hookers… that is a compliment" callie grinned as she moved her head to shower arizona with kisses.

"I would spent every single cent of that money on being able to make love to you babe" callie purred against arizonas ear, smiling as she felt the blonde tremble.

"your really not selling the compliment to me"

"shut up and kiss me will you"

"god your bossy. I don't remember you being this bossy"

"want me to remind you? How about you climb aboard the love train"

"jesus have you nor forgotten about that yet… it was a cheesy joke to suit the valentines card… you know? I cho cho choose you… love train"

"baby youll always be my steamy engine"

"oh god, please don't start"

"what… ive been training hard for this very moment"

"Calliope!"

" you make me loco… motion"

"how did you convince me to marry you? Your such a loser"

"hey! You asked me to marry you… you were all in"

" I think I was high. Seriously your puns are a disgrace"

"you used to laugh at my puns"

"I used to be trying to impress you to get in your pants"

"wow… and now you don't want in my pants?"

"Apparantly I don't need to try I just need to take payment… I am aftet all your very own high end hooker, right?"

"baby. The only thing your loving costs me is my heart and soul. There isnt enough money in the world that could put a price on your lovemaking… trust me, its irreplaceable and unforgetable"

"yeah right, I bet you say that to all the girls"

"only the pretty ones!"


	17. Chapter 17

Life was great. Sofia was enrolled back at school and beingthe year below Zola meant plenty of playdates after school. She had fallen back into a routine easily and was excelling at every topic in school. It had been three weeks already andtoday was finally theday that Callie got to return to work.

Shrugging into her white lab coat and rolling up the sleeves, she glanced in the mirror and smiled to herself, she was home. Finally.

"Hey hot stuff" Arizona grinned as she met Callie in the corridor with a coffee.

"Hey yourself" Callie smirked as she took the offered coffee and took a sip, basking in its taste. "Did you get this from the coffee cart?"

"Of course, only the best for my girl"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Busy day?" Callie asked as they took off down the coridoor together.

"meh spits and spats, im free for now though" Arizona shrugged.

"I cant wait to get back into surgery, I know this makes me a terrible person but im really hoping for somejuicy cases to comethrough trauma today" Callie smiled then her pager beeped calling her to trauma.

"Careful what you wish for" Arizona laughed as she leaned in and kissed Callies plump red lips sweetly.

"Ill catch you later?" Callie askedchanging direction and heading backwards towards trauma.

"always" Arizona smiled sweetly.

-oOo-

Callies wish has been granted andshe found herself in surgery with a broken tibula whilst Owen worked hard to fixsevreal interal bleeds. They hadCalliies playlist on in the background asshe worked and she found hergroove quickly, smiling behind hermask at how good it felt to be back behind the scalpul.

"you seem happy Torres" Owen commented when he finally had things under control and noticedthe sparklingeyes above the mask.

"Oh I am, it's a beautiful day, im back operating at Grey Sloan then after my shift I get to go home to Arizona and Sofia, what more coulda girl wish for?" Callie offered in response.

"How about visiters in the OR?" Owen smiled, nodding up to the viewing gallery where Arizona stood with Sofia in her arms.

"Hey, whats she doing here?" Callie asked looking up at the gallery and to her girlfriend. Arizona moved towards to comms box and pressed the button so she could reply.

"Burst water pipe at the school. Meredith just brought her and Zola in and miss Sofia here wanted to see her mommy at work" Arizona offered a sly smile, still not loving the idea that Sofia was so intent on 'being an ortho' and had completely ignored any of her attempts to sway her towards peds, there was still time though, the girl was only seven.

"Well mommy is all finished here so how about I scrub out and the three of us can catch lunch together" Callie asked hopefully, grinning when both her girls smiles widened.

After scrubbing out Callie went and found her girls and escourted them to the canteen where they all chose grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, Callie and Arizona sharing a smileas they both remembered the conversation from many years ago about sandwiches, butthey were one of Sofias favorite foods.

And that was how life played out for the Torres Robbins family.

Their relationship grew from strength to strength finally seeing them remarry in an intimate marriage ceremony with their friends and family. Sofia excelled at school and grew up to follow in her mothers footsteps as an orthopedic surgeon. As promised they had decided to expand their family, Arizona deciding to try once again for IVF and had been surprised by twin boys, Timothy Daniel and James Carlos. The two boys had been a whirlwind from the moment they could crawl, Timothy had followed on in his names sakes steps and had joined the military as a trauma surgeon whilst James had gone into law.

Most importantly both girls kept their promises to each other, no more crashes!


End file.
